Stand Still
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Six years after the first Makai Tournament, everyone parted ways and have led their own lives. The gang however is about to be reunited to celebrate the union of Yusuke and Keiko. Botan and Kurama will finally meet each other after after drifting apart but things will be put on hold as a plot to hatch chaos among the three realms is uncovered. Mainly KxB pairing
1. Chapter 1: Landscape of Change

**STAND STILL by Danielle Winters**

**Chapter 1: Landscape of Change**

Reikai had changed in such a short period of time. After Koenma had exposed his father's transgressions, he eventually took his place as the leader of the Spirit Realm. Many of his father's former allies were punished together with Enma for their atrocities. There came a period when Koenma became depressed and guilty for what had happened but his assistant, Ayame and head ferry girl, Botan cheered him up. Even the usually annoying George the Ogre had tried to cheer the new Reikai leader.

Six years had passed and Reikai had managed to form a strong alliance with present Makai leader, Enki, who had won the tournament for the second time. Koenma and Enki ensured that no youkai would be treated as tools by humans while Reikai will ensure that no humans would be harmed by any youkai. The portal to Makai had been secured and had been under Reikai's strict surveillance. As always, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama had special privileges as former spirit world detectives that allowed them to go back and forth in Makai and Ningenkai. For the second time, Yusuke lost in the tournament that he founded. He lost to Enki during the tournament's final match. Kurama was not really interested in winning the tournament, thus, he was appointed by Enki as the Tournament Chairman. Hiei joined the tournament not just for the chance of becoming Makai's supreme leader but also because of the strong opponents he get to fight. Hiei unfortunately lost to Yomi during the second tournament.

The third Makai Tournament has been scheduled as Enki prepares to step down from his post. Enki had announced that he would no longer competed in the tournament which made the whole Makai population erupt with anticipation for many wished to be hailed as Makai's supreme leader. Enki however, assured Koenma that the alliance between Makai and Reikai would remain as he plans to put up a special youkai unit in-charge of keeping the check and balance in Makai to assure that the three realms would co-exist peacefully. Koenma was more than pleased to hear what Enki said especially after the youkai announced that he would personally head the special unit. Enki had written Koenma a letter telling of his plans. Koenma, at present, had just finished reading the said letter.

"Isn't that good to hear Koenma-sama?" Ayame commented. Koenman nodded and looked at his side. There stood a beautiful shinigami with jet black hair neatly tied and alluring grey eyes. She was wearing a black kimono, Koenma smiled at her as he held her hand and softly kissed it.

"Yes. This is indeed great news." Koenma agreed.

"It has been a while since we last saw your former detectives."

"Six years to be exact." Koenma replied as he went back to stamping his paper works.

Over the river Styx, Botan was busy supervising the new ferry girls of reikai. After Koenma was appointed ruler of Reikai, his first order of business was to reward those who were faithful and loyal to him. Koenma had proposed to Ayame, he brought George with him to Reikai's main palace and made him his personal assistant while he appointed Botan as head of the shinigami.

And so, Botan had been busy ever since, training and supervising new ferry girls who would guide the souls of both ningen and youkai across the river Styx, to their judgment with Koenma until they are sent to their final destination. It has been six years since she last saw Yusuke and the gang. The last time she had seen them was when Genkai's will and testament had been read to them. Since then, she'd rarely leave her post in the river Styx. There were times that she missed her adventures with the reikai tantei group or hanging out with Keiko and the others. And today is one of those days when she would reminisce about her adventures and misadventures with Yusuke and his gang. "_I wonder how the others are doing."_ She thought as she took a moment from writing down the list of souls that the ferry girls had to guide for the next few weeks. _"I wonder what he has been doing…"_ Her thoughts then drifted to a certain red head spirit detective whom she had last seen six years ago. Upon realizing that her thoughts were led her to think about a certain man/youkai, Botan shook her head and pinched her cheeks. "Now is not the time to think about the past!" Botan said to no one as she grabbed her quill and began writing down again.

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan_

Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina were inside a dress shop fitting several gowns and cocktail dresses. After Genkai passed away, it was arranged that Yukina would be living with the Kuwabara household. Kuwabara was ecstatic and Hiei wanted to burn Kuwabara with his black dragon flame; however, there was nothing Hiei could do since Yukina appeared to have consented with the living arrangements for her. Keiko completed her senior high school and collegiate course. At present, she is working as a pre-school teacher. Shizuru on the other hand worked as a researcher and writer for a local TV station. Ever since Yukina had moved with the Kuwabara's, the three ladies became inseparable. However, the three of them knew that they were not complete and that they were missing someone…

…Botan.

"Keiko-san, why don't you convince Urameshi-san to invite Botan and Koenma-sama to your wedding?" Yukina inquired. Shizuru nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea! We had not seen them for so long and I wonder how Botan is right now." Keiko cheerfully replied as she came out of the dressing room wearing a white kimono with cherry blossom patterns embroidered on it. Shizuru and Yukina gaped.

"It looks perfect on you!" Shizuru complimented.

"Urameshi-san will surely love what you are wearing." Yukina added. Keiko blushed at the compliments she received from her friends.

"Thank you." Keiko responded. She then returned the subject of their conversation which was about inviting Koenma and their friends from the Spirit Realm to her wedding with Yusuke Urameshi. It was in the middle of their conversation when Kuwabara came to the dress shop carrying some shopping bags. He blushed at the sight of Yukina wearing a beautiful kimono.

"So my pitiful delinquent brother is here." Shizuru commented. "And pray do tell me where is Urameshi-san?"

"Stop taunting me nee-san!" Kuwabara scolded. "And Urameshi left to go to Reikai to give the wedding invitation to the lord brat and Botan."

"It's as if Yusuke read our minds. We were just talking about inviting Botan and the rest of our friends in Reikai." Keiko explained which earned a nod of agreement from her two female friends.

"He has been planning about it since you two got engaged. He wanted to surprise you because he knows that you miss Botan." Kuwabara mentioned. "And besides, he owes that shinigami a lot for keeping you safe almost all the time." He added. Keiko smiled at Kuwabara. What he said was true and to add to that, she owes Botan a lot as well for always keeping an eye on Yusuke when he was still a detective for the spirit world.

"Your wedding will be like a meeting of the three realms. You will also have guests from Makai. It's a good thing you will be holding the ceremony in Genkai's temple." Shizuru said.

"I guess Genkai would've wanted that as well." Yukina added.

* * *

**O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O**

* * *

Kurama, or rather Minamino Shuichi, released a sigh of relief. He had a long day in the office especially now that he has been named successor by his step-father. He was casually sitting in a café while waiting for someone. Kurama may have been a youkai-incarnate but he could not help but admit that he was enjoying the peace that had settled among the three realms. "_If only…"_ His chain of thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice whose owner was coming towards him.

"Shuichi-kun!" Maya cheerfully called out. Kurama waved his wand to her. She quickly walked towards where Kurama was seated. Upon reaching him, she gave him a peck on his cheek and took the seat beside him. "Maaa it was a long day in the office. How was yours?" She asked.

"It was a long day for me as well." Kurama politely responded.

"Saa what gift shall we buy for Urameshi-san and Yukimura-san's wedding?" She asked as she leaned her head on Kurama's shoulder.

It has been six years since he and Kitajima Maya started dating. They met again during Keiko's graduation. It so happened that Keiko and Maya were attending the same school and that they knew each other through common club activities. Maya still had no memories of what had happened in the past though as Kurama made sure that she would not remember it; however, Maya retained her ability to see and sense ghosts and youkai. A few months after they have met again, Maya confessed her feelings; that all those years that they had not seen each other, she had not stopped thinking about him. Kurama, always the gentleman told Maya that he does not feel the same but Maya insisted that they give it a try. They have been dating ever since. Not that Kurama mind but no matter how hard he told Maya to look for another man, she appeared to have been stuck to him.

In fact, Kurama already had someone in mind. He had planned on pursuing this lady when everything had settled in; however, on the day he had asked her to see him, it was Maya who showed up. _"I guess it was her form of rejection."_ He thought to himself as Maya went on suggesting various items they could buy as a present for the soon to be married couple.

"Nee Shuichi-kun are you even listening to me?" Maya inquired while pouting. Kurama just smiled at her as she pressed herself closer to him but his thoughts were somewhere in the deep recesses of his memory.

* * *

_**Six Years Ago…**_

_I need to talk to you about something very important. It has been troubling me for some time already. Do you think you can spare some of your time for me? Let's meet 6PM at the park. _

_~ Kurama_

_I'll see you. You better tell me what's troubling you!_

_ Kurama smiled as he read the message he received. He'll see her tonight and he'll tell her how he feels towards her. To hell with their so many differences, to hell with distance, he'll think of something about it but right now, what matters is that he would be able to tell her. It is 15 minutes before six o'clock. Anticipation slowly rising in his gut, he could smell her coming his way already. _

"_Minamino-san!" _

_ Kurama looked at the direction where the voice came from. His heart sank when he saw Kitajima Maya approaching him. _

"_Kitajima-san, what a coincidence!" He said not letting her know that he was in a hurry. At any moment, she will come. _

"_I came to your house actually because there is something important that I need to tell you. Your brother said that you were here in the park so I decided to come here." Maya explained. _

"_I see. Is it a matter of urgency?" He inquired but deep down, he wanted to tell her that they could talk some other day. Kurama was surprised when Maya brushed her lips against his. It was just for a brief moment and then Maya withdrew, she was blushing profusely._

"_Minamino-san I have always been in love with you. I never stopped loving you from the moment we parted years ago. Will you go out with me?" _

_ Unbeknownst to Kurama, the person he was meeting was already there and she had witnessed what has transpired. She smiled at the sight before her. She didn't stay long. She summoned her oar and flew away, not wanting to hear what Kurama would say. "I guess, Kurama no longer need to talk to her for he has managed to resolve his concern". She did not understand though why her heart felt like it shattered into pieces and why tears were coming out from her eyes. _

"_Back so soon Botan?" Koenma said as the ferry girl stood in front of him. "I thought you had a meeting with the kitsune."_

"_It has been cancelled. I believe Kurama has a date." Botan cheerfully replied. Her awkward expression did not go unnoticed by Koenma but he decided not to say anything. _

"_And pray do tell why you've decided to see me?" Koenma asked again. "I'm already engaged." He teased._

"_Oh please!" Botan rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I came to tell you that I am accepting the post you are offering me."_

"_Are you serious? You won't get to see them anymore. Being the Head Shinigami means more responsibility Botan." Koenma explained._

"_I am sure of it."_

* * *

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2: Creeping in the Light

**STAND STILL by Danielle Winters**

**Chapter 2: Creeping in the Light**

Botan sighed as she read the invitation in her hand. Yusuke had dropped by in her office the other day and gave her invitation to his wedding with Keiko. She was pleasantly surprised and touched by the former detective's invitation. She was happy that the rowdy and arrogant soul she watched over until he became a spirit detective is finally marrying the woman he truly loves. While she was eager to go for she missed her friends dearly, Botan was hesitant to leave her post as well in the river Styx especially now that there have been a lot of souls being ferried across the river and guided to the Spirit Realm for their judgment. While Botan was already used with the huge number of human souls being ferried on a daily basis, she could not help but notice the significant increase of youkai souls coming in as well. Most of the youkai souls being guided across the river were in Class C and B, quite powerful already and could not be easily killed unless they engaged in a battle to the death. Inhabitants of Makai are pretty much like residents of Reikai; they live for countless number of years and will only cease to exist through natural causes of death (like what happened to Toushin Raizen, Yusuke's ancestor) or if they die in battle (like Toguro and Karasu). As much as Botan wanted to think that many youkai are dying of natural causes, she could not help but to feel uneasy. Trusting her intuition, Botan summoned Hinageshi to her office and ordered the young ferry girl to bring a copy of the reports to Koenma. As Botan commanded Hinageshi to urgently deliver the reports to Koenma, someone back in Makai is presently being pushed on a tight spot.

* * *

"You stalked the wrong youkai." Hiei hissed as he stealthily ran across the Forest of Woes in Makai. He was on his way back to Mukuro's castle from his patrolling when he felt like someone was following him. Activating his Jagan Eye, Hiei tried to pinpoint the direction of his stalker; however, the being following him around is as stealthy as he is. To add to Hiei's frustration, his would-be stalker knows how to hide its youki. Hiei knew that he had to lead his stalker astray but his pride wanted him to prove that he is the type of youkai no one should mess around. Hiei saw a hill a few meters away from him. He quickly made his way to the hills and skidded to stop. Unsheathing his sword, Hiei prepared himself to do battle. "It is wiser if you show yourself instead of hiding behind the trees. I know you've been following me despite your efforts to hide your youki." Hiei said. He then heard someone laughed and right before him, someone had appeared, clad in the traditional garb of a Shinto priest while its face is covered by a No mask. Hiei heard a menacing laugh came from the being that stood in front of him. "You dare speak before me you lowly being. You are merely pawns that we can use to do our own bidding." The being said arrogantly and Hiei was perturbed by what it said to him. The being began to laugh again, its ki surrounding its body. Hiei's eyes widened when he saw the color of ki…"It can't be…" he muttered as he prepared himself for a difficult battle. Sensing that Hiei was in danger and sensing the dangerous aura near her territory, Mukuro sprang out of her bed and rushed to where Hiei is. "This isn't good." Mukuro whispered as she quickly made her way to the hill.

* * *

Kurama and Kuwabara were having their dinner in Yusuke's ramen shop. Yes, the former spirit detective's ramen stall had been sold as he took over the Yukimura Ramen Shop (the ramen shop that Keiko's family owned). Since their engagement, Keiko's father happily turned over his shop to his soon to be son-in-law much to the delight and embarrassment of Yusuke. Yusuke were telling his friends his meeting with the new Reikai leader, a.k.a Koenma and his visit to Botan's office located near the river Styx.

"Until now, I still find it hard to picture Koenma as the leader of Reikai." Kuwabara commented as he heartily slurped on the soup of his ramen. "And Botan has her own office? Well good for her." He added.

"You should have seen Botan!" Yusuke started. "She was swamped with papers and charts. I didn't realize the gravity of her work as ferry girl before until I saw her the other day barking orders at the other ferry girls. Man I knew she can be bossy if she wanted to."

"Can be bossy? She is bossy!" Kuwabara reacted. "Did you see how she treated me during the Dark Tournament?"

"In her defense, you were injured. She was just looking after your well-being." Kuraman reasoned out. He wasn't too happy by the fact that Botan's name has been dragged in their conversation.

"Well I agree with Kurama here. Your bones were crackling!" Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara much to the taller man's chagrin.

"Shut up Urameshi! I won my battle didn't I despite of my injuries." Kuwabara retorted.

"Yeah…because Yukina was there." Yusuke snickered.

"In any case, are Koenma and Botan attending your wedding?" Kurama inquired trying to keep his voice calm and steady. Yusuke looked at him and nodded.

"Lord Brat and his lovely fiancée confirmed their attendance. Botan's a different story though. She said she might not be able to come considering the number of souls crossing the river Styx." Yusuke explained.

"Surely she CAN leave her post for a day?" Kuwabara questioned. Kurama inwardly agreed to Kuwabara's question.

Kurama will not deny that fact that the ferry girl and former assistant of Yusuke hold a very special place in his heart. If he will be asked when he began developing feelings for the bubbly and charming grim reaper, it was about the time of the Dark Tournament. Unlike the other girls he had met, Botan was the only one who was not wary, embarrassed or awe-struck of his looks. She treated everyone with utmost care and respect.

He had reason to believe that there is more than meets the eye when it comes to their resident grim reaper. He found it odd that a cheerful and bubbly lady would be associated with death.

"_But death is already a sad thing for almost everyone..." Botan reasoned out as she and Kurama were talking with each other. The Urameshi Team had a break from the tournament and almost everyone went out either to train or to have fun. Kurama bumped into Botan who had just gone back from Reikai. The two of them decided to walk around the beach area as they looked for Hiei whose arm was injured from his first fight. "The least I can do is to console them on their journey to Reikai for judgment. I really don't want to scare them or make them feel bad about passing away even more. The mere thought of living your physical body is already scary and leaving your love ones brings a pang of loneliness." _

"That's what I said to her!" Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara. His voice took out Kurama from his stupor. The next thing he saw was Kuwabara grabbing Yusuke's shirt and Yusuke ready to punch the day light out of Kuwabara.

"Some things never change." He chuckled as he watched his friends and former comrades bicker like teenagers.

* * *

Hinageshi flew towards the ferry girls' headquarters as quickly as she can. She was shaken by what she had seen in Koenma's office. Ayame had ordered her to quickly go to Botan and take her away from the river Styx as quickly as possible. Ayame's reiki has been drained already but she stood as she prepared to defend the young ferry girl. Koenma was stone cold on the floor as George tried to put a kekkai barrier around the fallen leader's body. Before Hinageshi flew out, he saw a being clad in a Shinto priest's garb and a sad No mask covering its face. "I hope I'm not yet late!" Hinageshi said to herself she sped towards Botan's office. She saw the roof of their headquarters but nothing prepared her for what she had seen next.

The usually calm and pristine river Styx is now blood red and with swarms of souls trying to pass back towards Ningenkai, Makai and Reikai. The gates of punishment, where all souls both humans and youkai who did atrocities in their life are being punished, has been left open. Her fellow ferry girls are being pulled by the souls in the river while some tried to flee. On the roof of the headquarters stood a being who was wearing the same outfit as the being that attacked Koenma but its No mask bears a smiling expression. On the shore of the river Styx, across the headquarters stood Botan. She summoned a kekkai barrier to hold-off the souls trying to get to Ningenkai and Reikai.

"Botan-san!" She called out. Botan saw her and she had determined look on her face, however, Hinageshi noticed that she was getting weaker and weaker from holding off the kekkai barrier and she continues, she will eventually drain her reiki and life force.

"Hinageshi leave this place!" Botan shouted back.

"I can't! Koenma-sama is down. Ayame-sama is left to defend the Reikai Palace." She yelled as tears streamed out of her eyes. Botan was shaken upon hearing that their new leader has fallen. She closed her eyes and knew she had to hold-off the souls or else chaos will come to Ningenkai and Makai.

"Hinageshi warn Yusuke-san and the others!" She ordered.

"I can't leave you!"

"You must! No one will hold-off these souls. Go! Don't make me repeat myself."

With a heavy heart, Hinageshi flew away but the being standing on the roof of the headquarters was not about to let her leave. Sensing that Hinageshi will be attacked, Botan chanted a spell and a kekkai barrier appeared around Hinageshi. It further drained her reiki but if it means saving Reikai, Ningenkai and Makai, she does not mind losing her life. "_I wish I could have…_" Botan thought. Hinageshi passed through Botan's kekkai barrier and sped towards Yusuke's ramen shop.

* * *

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama were sharing a hearty laugh as they reminisced their dark tournament days. While the memory has its painful part, most of it was filled with good ones as well. The three of them were looking forward to be reunited with Hiei and their friends from Reikai and Makai. The three of them had a few shots of sake since it goes well with the ramen they were eating. Their happy chatter was momentarily disturbed when they heard the sliding door open and a few seconds later, a tired Mukuro appeared with Hiei in her arms. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama rushed to aid the injured youkai.

"What the hell happened?!" Yusuke questioned.

"No vital organs were hit but he is badly injured though." Kurama said as he assessed the injuries of Hiei.

"Hiei was attacked by being who possess sacred ki." Mukuro said. She was panting heavily and she was also injured. Kurama and Yusuke's eyes widened while Kuwabara was clueless.

"Sacred ki? What is that?" he asked but before anyone could answer, Hinageshi barged in. Yusuke caught the young ferry girl who was exhausted.

"What in the three worlds is happening?!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"Yomi had set-up a barrier in Makai to prevent the youkai from passing the boarders to Ningenkai." Mukuro explained. "Many youkai had died these past few weeks because of unknown attacks. I'm guessing these being are the one behind it."

"Reikai's under attack! Koenma-sama has turned into stone while Botan-san is holding off the souls that had escaped from the gates of punishment." Hinageshi reported. Mukuro and the rest of them were stunned to silence.

"Tell me ferry girl, were there beings clad in a Shinto priest's attire and wearing No masks when Reikai was attacked?" She asked as she held the girl's shoulder firmly. Hinageshi nodded and Mukuro's grip on shoulder loosened.

"Two of them attacked us. One in river Styx where Botan-san had set up a barrier and the other is in Reikai palace." Hinageshi added. "Botan-san ordered me to warn you but she assured that she'll hold off the souls as long as she can."

"Who are they anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Where are the spirits guards? Why aren't they the ones setting up the barrier?" Kurama questioned in a harsh and cold tone which made Hinageshi winced. He was also gritting his teeth in anger and frustration.

"The spirit guards are securing the other gates and have set-up a barrier outside the river Styx as well." Hinageshi answered.

"I saw some in Makai and they reinforced the barrier that Yomi had created when I came here. I guess the siege in Reikai explains their presence in Makai earlier." Mukuro added.

"We have to help Botan-san! If she keeps up, she will lose her life force." Hinageshi said. Panic was evident in her eyes. "Please we have to rescue her and Ayame-san, George and Koenma-sama." Hinageshi pleaded as she tightly gripped Yusuke's shirt.

* * *

Botan could feel that she had reached her limit but she refused to give up. The being standing on her headquarters' roof was laughing at her. She wanted to cry for her arms and legs were in pain. "_A little more time Botan…just hang on." _ She told herself. She saw the swarm of soul from the gates of punishment push past the barrier she has made. "_Even if I lose my life force here, the spirit guards are already setting up another barrier outside the river Styx. I need to hold them off until the spirits guards are able to build a stronger kekkai barrier around the boarders of Reikai and Ningenkai." _

"Deity of Death, you should give up! You know it's inevitable." The being said.

"I will not give up Haruko-sama!" She said back. "Enma-daiou's reign is over. Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai will eventually coexist." Botan added.

"Coexistence?" The being called Haruko removed her mask. "We, the sacred guardians, do not believe in coexistence. Things should be the way as it was. Reikai should have absolute control on Ningenkai. Do not be foolish deity."

* * *

Kurama ran out of Yusuke's ramen shop. _"Botan's in danger…Botan's in danger"_ was the only thought that occupied his mind. He was not able to feel that Yusuke was following him and when the former detective caught up with him, he pulled the red-head. Kurama angrily growled at Yusuke.

"Hold you horses Kurama!" Yusuke said as he backed away when the red-head growled at him. "This is a rare sight that you lost your composure but in situations like this, aren't you the one who usually scolds us for charging without a plan?" The red head's features softened as he listened to Yusuke. He clenched his fist as he realized that Yusuke was right.

"I know Botan's important to you Kurama." Yusuke commented and with this, Kurama's eyes slightly widened. "I'm not blind you know. Even though you keep everything under that calm expression of yours, I could tell by the way to treat her that she is someone special to you. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if you admit you're in love with her." Yusuke explained. "But, as you always say to us, we need a plan."

"Gomen Yusuke…I hate to admit this but for once you're right." Kurama chuckled.

"I'm always right!" Yusuke boasted. "And for the record, I think you should quit playing with Kitajima. I know you don't feel the same way to her." Yusuke added.

"Since when did you become perceptive?" Kurama teased. Yusuke just grinned at him as they made their way back to the ramen shop. Kurama looked at the night sky which was oddly tainted with hues of red.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3: Skeletons in the Closet

**STAND STILL by Danielle Winters**

**Chapter 3: Skeletons in the Closet**

* * *

"_These humans know no love for me." Enma said in despair._

"_You did not create them. The gods did."_

"_I am also a god." Enma argued. _

"_Your jurisdiction is to pass judge to souls who cross the river Styx." _

"_Silence!" Enma shouted. The deity he was talking with took a step back. "I am the gatekeeper to the seven doors of eternal life. Humans should learn to love and fear me. I alone can determine whether they'll bask in the warm lights amongst the gods or suffer eternal punishment in the underworld."_

"_Your highness, I have the most brilliant solution to your dilemma." A wicked smile graced the feature of the deity Enma had just scolded. "We the sacred guardians are at your disposal." He added. _

The prison guards fell one by one and the next thing the former Reikai leader heard was the sound of metal hitting the stone floors. His prison cell has been opened and someone had approached the disgraced leader. Enma could not believe his eyes upon seeing his visitor.

"I have come to free you, your highness."

"Satotsu…" Enma breathed. The deity smiled upon hearing his name.

"We, the sacred guards are at your disposal. You can take your thrown again for your son had fallen." Satotsu said as he removed his No mask revealing a handsome face that could rival the gods. In his other hand he showed Enma a golden flame.

"Koenma…"

* * *

_ As the head of the ferry girls, Botan has been bestowed the title deity of death. She has always been dubbed as such even before she was promoted but what set her apart now was that she was granted a divinity status…a goddess to simply out it. It was her goddess status that prevented her from visiting Ningenkai. They were, as much as possible, prevented from meddling in the affairs of both humans and demons, especially in her case. _

_As the deity of death, her job does not only mean overseeing the other ferry girls but to ensure that the souls who have received their judgment from Koenma will properly be escorted to the gates of judgment. The spirit guards were also at her disposal to ensure that no souls can escape the gates and cross back the river Styx to the realm where they came from. _

_Sensing something isn't right, Botan bolted right from her chair and ordered one of her ferry girls to get in-touch with the spirit guards. Humans call it intuition and Botan knew better than to trust what her gut is telling her. 'Unusually high number of demons being ferried across the river isn't normal and I suppose Koenma had already noticed it.' She thought. 'What on the three worlds is going on…' She approached the window facing the gates of judgment and the scene before her sent shivers on her spine. _

_The gates of punishment were opened. The spirit guards' in-charge of guarding the gates were brutally slaughtered. Hovering above the souls coming out from the gates was a being wearing a Shinto priest's attire. The red hair of the being was neatly tied in a bun. 'This can't be!' her thoughts raised and all she could think off was Koenma-sama and the safety of the realms. Botan said an incantation and in a matter of seconds, several spirit guards appeared before her._

"_Set-up a kekkai barrier between Ningenkai and Reikai. All ferry girls in duty re-direct them to Genkai's temple. Restore the kekkai barrier between Makai and Ningenkai." She ordered sternly. Without question, the spirit guards left her and do what they were told. Botan then summoned her orb. The least she can do is to put up another barrier around river Styx as the spirit guards attend to her orders. She flew to a huge stone in the middle of the river Styx. Its pristine waters were turning crimson signaling an impending chaos that looms ahead. Botan began to chant as the kekkai barrier materialized. 'Hinageshi, be safe. I hope it's not yet too late.'_

_Hinageshi flew towards the ferry girls' headquarters as quickly as she can. She was shaken by what she had seen in Koenma's office. Ayame had ordered her to quickly go to Botan and take her away from the river Styx as quickly as possible. Ayame's reiki has been drained already but she stood as she prepared to defend the young ferry girl. Koenma was stone cold on the floor as George tried to put a kekkai barrier around the fallen leader's body. Before Hinageshi flew out, he saw a being clad in a Shinto priest's garb and a sad No mask covering its face. "I hope I'm not yet late!" Hinageshi said to herself she sped towards Botan's office. She saw the roof of their headquarters but nothing prepared her for what she had seen next. _

_ The usually calm and pristine river Styx is now blood red and with swarms of souls trying to pass back towards Ningenkai, Makai and Reikai. The gates of punishment, where all souls both humans and youkai who did atrocities in their life are being punished, has been left open. Her fellow ferry girls are being pulled by the souls in the river while some tried to flee. On the roof of the headquarters stood a being who was wearing the same outfit as the being that attacked Koenma but it's No mask bears a smiling expression. On the shore of the river Styx, across the headquarters stood Botan. She summoned a kekkai barrier to hold-off the souls trying to get to Ningenkai and Reikai. _

"_Botan-san!" She called out. Botan saw her and she had determined look on her face, however, Hinageshi noticed that she was getting weaker and weaker from holding off the kekkai barrier and she continues, she will eventually drain her reiki and life force. _

"_Hinageshi leave this place!" Botan shouted back. _

"_I can't! Koenma-sama is down. Ayame-sama is left to defend the Reikai Palace." She yelled as tears streamed out of her eyes. Botan was shaken upon hearing that their new leader has fallen. She closed her eyes and knew she had to hold-off the souls or else chaos will come to Ningenkai and Makai. _

"_Hinageshi warn Yusuke-san and the others!" She ordered. _

"_I can't leave you!"_

"_You must! No one will hold-off these souls. Go! Don't make me repeat myself."_

_ With a heavy heart, Hinageshi flew away but the being standing on the roof of the headquarters was not about to let her leave. Sensing that Hinageshi will be attacked, Botan chanted a spell and a kekkai barrier appeared around Hinageshi. It further drained her reiki but if it means saving Reikai, Ningenkai and Makai, she does not mind losing her life. "I wish I could have…" Botan thought. Hinageshi passed through Botan's kekkai barrier and sped towards Yusuke's ramen shop. _

Botan had reached her limit but her strong sense of responsibility kept her going. She held the kekkai with all her might, stopping the souls coming from the gates of punishment from crossing to the other side of the river Styx. She knew that the spirit guards had put up another barrier outside the river Styx but if she could contain the souls in her area, it would give Hinageshi and their last string of hope to prepare for the worst. _'Hinageshi…I hope you're safe.'_ She thought.

"Botan dearest, give up! Don't throw your immortality just to save this pitiful co-existence that you believe in." Haruko said to her as she removed her No mask. Her golden eyes held no remorse but instead, it held ire of chaos and lust for power. Her hair tied in a neat bun was comparable to the blood now flowing on the river Styx.

"Haruko-sama please stop!" Botan begged. "Enma-sama has been imprisoned and now is a new era of co-existence. The sacred guardians should be helping us in maintaining this peaceful era."

"We are doing our job my dearest student. Co-existence is something ideal and impossible to achieve. We are teaching the humans how dangerous it is to live with demons and thus we're unleashing everyone from the gates of punishment and by instigating a civil unrest in Makai that will drive its inhabitants to Ningenkai."

"Both humans and demons are judged and sent to various gates. Not everyone in the gates of punishment is a demon!" Botan argued.

"Oh my dearest student, you are naïve. Those who experience the tortures in any of the gates of punishment become a demon. Their souls become corrupted and eventually give up the hope of salvation." Haruko explained. "Dearest, I am so sad to see you suffer like this. Let me end your life now so that I may go on my sacred mission." Haruko the summoned scythe on her hand. "After all, I am the original deity of death." She added as she attacked Botan. Helpless and weary, Botan closed her eyes preparing for her soul to be ripped apart from her reikai body.

Botan did not know how long she waited but she did not feel anything. Slowly opening her eyes, Botan saw a petite woman with pinkish hair standing before her, blocking the huge scythe. She then felt a warm aura enveloped her and gust of wind surrounded them.

"Spirit Wave!"

The pink-haired woman looked at Botan. Botan gasped upon recognizing the soul standing in front of her.

"Genkai-san…"

"My how you're powers have grown in the past years." Genkai said. Her soul had returned to its youthful state.

"Genkai, the Great Spirit master….you've been sent to one of the gates of paradise. How come you're here?" Haruko asked incredulous. Genkai snorted as she took a battle stance to defend Botan.

"An imbecile clad in a priest's attire entered the gate and attacked all the demons sent to paradise. Unfortunately, he met his demise when he attacked the lazy anorexic bum who used to be one of Makai's mazoku. The imbecile irritated the former mazoku for chanting 'purification' and 'and all demons are evil'." Genkai answered. "To cut the story short, the gate was left open and we caught wind of the commotion from another priest who was frightened to his wits upon seeing the former mazoku."

"Raizen's in one of the gates of paradise? Enma sent him there?" Haruko asked.

"You got to give credit to him though for starving himself to death and for keeping a semblance of peace in Makai when he was still alive." Genkai commented.

Sensing another presence coming from her back, Haruko teleported back to the top of Botan's former headquarters; Botan's eyes widened upon seeing Toguro otouto. The younger Toguro chose to be given a heavier punishment compared to what Koenma was supposed to give him for he believes that he should atone for his atrocities. Toguro then stood beside Genkai and was preparing himself the deity of death who held the kekkai barrier around the river Styx.

"What's this, the former duo reuniting once more? What a ridiculous sight!" Haruko mocked as she held on to her scythe.

"You have to hold on longer Botan. This can get rough." Genkai warned.

"We'll do everything we can to protect you deity." Toguro added.

"Oh and I've sent the lazy ass over to Koenma's palace to help out. We've heard that this is a simultaneous attack. We have reason to believe that Makai's being attacked as well." Genkai reported.

"I've already ordered the spirit guards to return the kekkai barrier between Ningenkai and Makai. I am praying that they made it in time." Botan reported back.

"You did well Botan. You've grown so much." Genkai complimented her. She smiled at the spirit master weakly.

"The two of you are no match for me. I am Haruko, one of the sacred guardians. Your ki are no match with my seikouki." Haruko declared.

"We don't care who you are." Genkai shouted. "Anyone who threatens to harm others is considered enemies of any of the realms."

* * *

Yomi was relieved to see the spirit guards come to his aide. In all honesty, despite the vast reserves of youki he possess, he was running low on energy for setting up the kekkai requires huge amounts of ki; not to mention he had to fight off demons desperately trying to cross to Ningenkai for fear of their own lives. Someone has been on a killing spree and no one was spared. He would not care if the demons killed were in lower spirit classes but most them were already in class B and A, quite powerful already and the likes who would not be killed without a fight. Enki, the present Makai leader was alarmed by the number of demons being killed lately considering that Makai had entered an era of peace.

Their worst fears were confirmed when Mukuro called for assistance. Hiei had been attacked by an unknown being that possessed seikouki, the sacred ki. Only divinities in both Reikai and Makai can achieve seikouki. Simultaneously, there came a civil unrest. Demons feared for their extinction and tried to run off to Ningenkai. Enki fought off the being while he, Mukuro and the injured Hiei quickly made their way to the boarders. Mukuro had to bring Hiei to Ningenkai while Yomi, after Mukuro had crossed began putting up the barrier.

"Reikai is being attacked as well. Our deity ordered us to put up the barrier." The sacred guard told him. "We thank you for putting it up. We will reinforce this barrier to ensure no demon can cross the boarders for the mean time."

"Reikai's under attack? Tell me, who attacked Reikai?" Yomi inquired.

"The sacred guardians attacked Reikai." Yomi could not believe what he has heard. Now, he realized the gravity of their situation. "Let me pass to Ningenkai. I need to warn Kurama." He ordered one of the spirit guards.

* * *

A storm was brewing outside as everyone in the Yukimura ramen shop was enveloped in a stony silence. Kurama was trying to calm his raging emotions knowing that Botan was in grave danger. Hiei injuries were attended already and he had been placed inside Keiko's room for the meantime. Mukuro refused to leave his side. The door of the ramen shop slid open as the drenched ladies, Keiko, Yukina, Maya and Shizuru came in. It was Shizuru who noticed the stern look on the faces of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Keiko on the other hand noticed Hinageshi.

"Hinageshi-san! What are you doing here?" Keiko inquired. Hinageshi ran to Keiko and embraced her while sobbing.

"Reikai and Makai's under attacked by unknown beings." Kuwabara said. Yukina gasped while Maya was utterly clueless.

"Where's Botan?" Shizuru asked and she feared to hear the answer.

"Keiko, we let Hiei use your room for the mean time. He was badly injured and Mukuro brought him here." Yusuke said. "Botan's holding off a potential disaster coming here in Ningenkai by holding up a kekkai barrier to stop the escaped souls from crossing any of the realms. Koenma has fallen down." Yusuke added. Shizuru closed her eyes and held her hand to her chest. While Keiko embraced Hinageshi tighter.

"Who is she by the way?" Maya inquired despite knowing the tense aura surrounding them.

"Hinageshi is ferry girl…she's a reaper." Kurama answered coldly. Maya's eyes widened and she took a step back. As much as she was surprised to find out that there's soul reaper amidst them, the coldness in Kurama's voice pierced her and sent shivers on her spine. She felt like he was ready to kill anyone at any moment he wanted.

"Kurama…are you…are you…alright?" She nervously asked she approached him. She again took a step back when she noticed the deadly look on his usually calm and serene green eyes. She had never seen him look this…this…serious and deadly.

"We need to know who are these beings attacking Makai and Reikai for us to better prepare if they'll attack Ningenkai." Yusuke said. "We need to send you guys to Genkai's for the meantime. The portal in Mushiyori City may be the possible gateway of these being attacking the two realms.

"We don't mind." Keiko said calmly. "This brewing storm…I guess it's like a warning for us that something's coming up." She added. Maya almost gawked at Keiko.

"But you're wedding's coming in a few weeks?" Maya inquired.

"Maya-san, there are things that you are not yet aware of but when these guys are these serious, it means the world is in peril." Keiko said seriously. "You should take a hint from your boyfriend's tone and look." She added.

The doors of the Yukimura ramen shop slid open again. Lightning struck across the dark sky as the thunders rumbled. To everyone's surprise, a weary Ayame and injured George came in and behind them was the former Mazoku and Yusuke'a ancerstor, Raizen, carrying the lifeless body of Koenma in his teenage form.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: Gravity

**Author's Corner: **Sorry it took me some time to update this story. My chaotic schedule is finally over. I have submitted my requirements for the completion of my practicum but I'm still on the fringes of insanity waiting for my grade. I also had my exit interview with my practicum coordinator last week and I could not help but cry. Having my practicum in a hospital is a constant reminder of the grief and loss that had struck our family over the past few months. Come to think of it, it's been five months already since my dad passed away.

On the other hand, my full-time work is a bit lighter so there's more room for me to update this story every once in a while. I might not be able to update the following weeks though since I'll be sent out of town for an HR Conference.

I'd like to personally thank everyone who took time to read and review this story.

**Smexy Kitten, Kinishira22, Kurama M. Kitsune and heartluv:** Thank you so much for supporting me from my very first multi-chapter YYH fic, Come Home up to this present fic that I am working on. Your reviews always serve as an inspiration to me. Rest assured that I will keep the updates coming and see through this story until its completion.

**AimAnnieBuddy:** Hello kababayan! It's nice to know that I have a kababayan reading this story. Thank you as well for sticking up with the fics I made. I always check as well for updates of my favorite fanfics.

**Twisted Musalih, darkangel, mojo18, sweetcanines, Miaka Urameshi and jv:** I am so happy that you've enjoyed the chapters I posted. I hope you keep on reading and your reviews are very much welcome. Thank you much for taking time to read this story.

**To the anonymous reader tagged as "Guest" who posted a review on 9/4/12:** Thank you for leaving your comments. It's the first criticism I received. I was quite offended by your choice of words nonetheless; I understand that my writing style, chosen pairing and plot does not appeal to your taste. I agree that KxB can never be together…they are actually a non-canon couple but isn't that what fanfictions are for? In any case, I still thank you for reading until chapter 3. You did spare your precious time reading this "utterly atrocious" story. "Words cannot possibly explain how utterly" happy I am that you even took the effort of leaving a review of this story considering how "utterly" repulsed you are about the plot and pairing.

And to those who read Stand Still whom I have failed to acknowledge, my sincerest gratitude are with you for noticing this story of mine. I hope you will also leave your reviews (please be gentle with your words as well. Criticisms are very much welcome as long as they're constructive and at least humane with your choice of words); nonetheless, reading this fic means a lot to me already.

KxB fans, please take time to read **Finding by neon-elixir**. I'm a huge fan of this fanfic and I believe it's still an on-going story.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own YYH and its characters. Let us all thank Togashi-sensei for creating these well-remembered and loved anime characters. 90's anime really rocks ^^v

**PS: **Oh have I mentioned that I am also a huge fan of Sailor Moon? My first fanfics were Sailor Moon fanfiction. Coincidentally, Togashi-sensei's wife, Takeuchi-sensei is the author of Sailor Moon ^^v. Even though I'm already 25, I am still an avid and die-hard fan of Sailor Moon. I even search every nook and cranny of the bookstores here in Manila just so I can grab the limited edition re-printed Sailor Moon tankobons. I just hope YYH will also be re-printed and will get an anime reboot like Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon reboot will be set for airing 2013 and I am hoping in every fiber of my being that they'll follow the manga-plot instead of just re-mastering the 1990's anime.

* * *

**STAND STILL by Danielle Winters**

**Chapter 4: Gravity**

"O..Oyaji!?" Yusuke screams as Raizen puts down the lifeless body of Koenma on the floor. Kurama and Kuwabara stood still but prepared in case anything happens.

"Ayame-sama!" Hinageshi called out.

"Aren't you happy to see me? You could fight with me again if you want too." Raizen teased as he crouched in front of Koenma's body. His gaze fell on Keiko who was embracing Hinageshi. "And this must be the pretty lass you're gonna marry? I got to hand it to you son, you have great taste." He added.

"Bbbuutt you're dead?!" Yusuke shrieked. "How come you're hear?"

"A pesky rat of the guardians dared disturb my peaceful sleep in paradise. They keep saying something about purification; all demons should be cast out of paradise and sent to the gates of punishment." Raizen answered.

"Raizen has been sent to one of the gates of paradise. Reikai rewarded Raizen's advocacy of not consuming human flesh and for keeping the other two Mazoku at bay. Unbeknownst to many, Raizen had guarded the boarder of Ningenkai and Makai, preventing any powerful Makai from crossing over the then, small portal to Ningenkai." Ayame explained. "The reason he appeared here with a body was because I gave his soul a temporary container." She added.

"Where's Botan?" Kurama asked. He had stepped out of his corner and was looking at Raizen coldly. Ayame bowed her head while George had a sad look on his blue face.

"She's still in river Styx holding the kekkai barrier. Believe it or not, the kekkai barrier cast by a goddess is more powerful compared to the ones put up by the spirit guards. Unlike living beings, souls can pass through any barrier easily for they do not have any physical container. They can manifest in whatever form they want. Botan's kekkai barrier has the ability to stop the souls from leaving the river Styx and the spirit guards are putting up the same type of barrier between the realms. The barriers between Ningenkai and Reikai will take time to be reinforced to at least reach the level of barriers cast by any divinity. At this moment, the barriers between your realm, Makai and Reikai are still being strengthened." Ayame explained.

"So she's still there?" Kurama coldly surmised which made Ayame winced. Maya notice the deadly tone in Kurama's voice and she could not help but wonder who Botan is to elicit such emotions from the usually calm and controlled Kurama.

"The old hag and the muscle man from one of the gates of punishment is with her. The deity allowed us to pass while the hag and muscle man fight off the sacred guardian." Raizen said.

"Old hag? Do you mean Genkai?" Kuwabara clarified.

"Oh is that what she's called?" Raizen scoffed.

"Yes, Genkai and Toguro otouto are presently engaged in a fierce battle with the former deity of death, Haruko." Ayame answered. "I'll explain everything to all of you but first we need to hide Koenma's body." She implored. Yusuke nodded as Keiko let go of Hinageshi. Keiko signaled George to follow her as the ogre took the body of Koenma while Hinageshi assisted Ayame. She guided Ayame to one of the stools in the ramen shop. Yukina offered water to her and Raizen as Yusuke and the others took some chairs and placed it in front of Ayame. Yukina and Shizuru then joined Keiko in tending to George the Ogre's wounds and Koenma.

Maya's thoughts on the other hand were speeding fast, like a race car during formula 1 tournaments. She could see ghosts and demons but she could not help but feel a horrified upon seeing the blue ogre and the Mazoku. She has been hearing about the goddess of death, realms and kekkai barriers. She was clearly at a loss as she tried to make sense how her supposed boyfriend and his friends fit in the story. She took a sit beside Kurama whose stone cold silence was hard to penetrate. She wanted to take hold of his hand and assure him that she'll be there for him no matter what happens but something deep inside her that her presence was not what he needed.

"Spill it out Ayame. As much as we want you to rest, it appears like the situation has gotten out of hand." Yusuke said haughtily.

"Six years ago, Koenman took over the leadership of Reikai after Enma was proven guilty of his atrocities. The black tape was destroyed at that time as well and all files concerning to demon tortures committed by the humans were destroyed. The gods were pleased with Koenma's leadership reforms; however, the sacred guardians were not very impressed. The sacred guardians were beings from Ningenkai, Reikai and Makai who were able to harness the seikouki, the sacred ki. They were neither gods nor mere inhabitants of Reikai. We can compare them to the demi-gods of Greek mythology to simply put." Ayame explained.

"So what's the deal with these sacred guardians?" Kuwabara asked.

"The sacred guardians are purists. They have always believed Reikai should control Ningenkai and Makai. They are also extremely loyal to Enma. During the Great Subjugation, the one's chronicled in the black tape that Sensui got, it was the sacred guardians who tortured those demons. They guised themselves as humans; Upon learning of the tortures, many demons attacked the humans and it was then Reikai subdued these demons, set up the kekkai barrier between Makai and Ningenkai and got the control over Ningenkai."

"Simply put, these sacred guardians are against the co-existence and had siege Reikai and Makai simultaneously. Reikai will provoke Makai to attack Ningenkai…they'll repeat the Great Subjugation." Kurama surmised and Ayame nodded.

"In one of our meetings a year ago, Botan had already reported the unusually high rate of demon souls ferried in river Styx. Koenman ordered Botan to monitor the number while Koenma relayed Botan's findings to Enki. Enki and Koenma had a joint investigation and it involved Yomi, Mukuro and Hiei. Unfortunately, they were one step ahead of us and they launched an attack in Reikai. We were caught unprepared and Koenma-sama's spirit has been severed from his body. We had to protect his body lest his will not have a container to return to and he'll eventually cease to exist. His spirit will turn into spirit particles." Ayame further explained.

"Hiei was injured and Mukuro had to bring him here in Ningenkai." Yusuke commented

"They'll unleash chaos in Ningenkai and Reikai will play the role of the savior…but why do they need to…well…kill Koenma?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Koenma-sama is not dead…we, inhabitants of Reikai are immortals. We live for thousands of years and we will only cease to exist if our spirits are crushed or devoured. Some demons achieve their seikouki by devouring inhabitants of Reikai." Ayame said. "Koenma-sama had gained a great deal of influence among the gods. His strong ties with Makai had created a semblance of co-existence that the gods had allowed the barriers between the realms to be removed. Probably…they wanted to eradicate his existence to instigate this chaos." A sobbed escaped Ayame's lips as the thought of losing her fiancé dawned on her.

"You're wrong." Kurama interjected. "If the sacred guardians are loyal to Enma as you say, extinguishing the existence of Koenma would mean that Enma can take charge again and prove that he is a much stronger leader compared to his son; that his ideals are stronger. My theory is that the sacred guardians will make it look like a demon killed Koenma and the rest of you to show the gods that Enma's ideals and principles were the correct one all along."

Ayame's eyes widened upon hearing Kurama's theory. At the back of her mind, she knew that the kitsune-incarnate was probably spot on with his analysis. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchange serious looks. Their situation is far more worse than they had expected. If the demons in Makai cross over to Ningenkai and the souls that were freed from the gates of punishment in Reikai cross the river Styx to go back to either Makai or Ningenkai, Ningenkai will be put in great danger. There will be unnecessary casualties just so someone has a bad case of superiority complex.

"We just have to do whatever we can to fight them off. We, the Mazokus, are comparable to these sacred guardians in terms of power level. Our only difference is that they have seikouki which can purify and kill us eventually." Raizen said. "I hate to say this but you need Yomi here.

If Mukuro is already here, I believe we can hold off any attack of these sacred guardians for a while. Let us hope that the deity holding off the souls in Reikai will not lose her own battle or else we'll have to fight off not just the sacred guardians but the souls as well."

Kurama clenched her fist. The fate of Ningenkai as of the moment rests on the shoulders of Botan. He desperately wanted to do something for her. Six years and his only chance of probably ever seeing her again is either she gets out of Reikai alive or is brought to Ningenkai as a lifeless body like Koenma. 'I have to trust Genkai and Toguro otouto that they'll protect her no matter what.' He thought. "Shuichi-kun…" Maya whispered worriedly as she noticed how Kurama clenched his fist.

"Botan's kekkai barrier can hold off the sacred beings in Reikai as well. When Botan was assigned as head of the ferry girls, she was eventually given a divinity status. She's a goddess and like Koenma, they are the only ones who can hold off the sacred guardians since their power reserves and ki are almost at par with the sacred guardians." Ayame added. "I can create a barrier similar to Botan's in Genkai's temple so we can use her temple as our stronghold. As of the moment, the chaos in Reikai can only be felt as storms here in Ningenkai. We need to prepare for the worst."

"But if these sacred guardians as you say are like the demi-gods of Greek Mythology, how come Genkai and Toguro-otouto are fighting the former deity of death?" Kurama inquired. "Technically, gods and goddesses should also have the seikouki and in terms of status, are higher than the demi-gods."

"Haruko-sama was demoted." Ayame answered. "Botan and I were just trainees at that time. Haruko-sama used the death scythe in a killing spree thousands of years ago. The death scythe can only be used as the ultimate way of severing the soul from the physical body of any living being who had committed atrocities. It pulls the soul out of the physical container. As a god or goddess, they are prevented from meddling in the affairs of both humans and demons, however, Haruko-sama engaged in a killing spree, leaving her post on the night of the new moon. As the goddess of death, she is not even allowed to leave her post by the river Styx." Ayame explained. "She was stripped off her goddess status and was assigned under Satotsu-sama, the head of the sacred guardians. It was only recently that the post was filled by Botan. Before, Enma temporarily assigned it to Koenma that was why we were reporting to him."

"Wow, gods and goddesses can be demoted as well? That's something new." Kuwabara commented. "But how did this Haruko-sama of yours used the death scythe in a killing spree?" He wondered.

"Every night of the new moon, she would descend from Reikai and wield the death scythe to anyone who crosses her path. As I said, her scythe has the capacity to pull out anyone's soul from its physical container." Ayame answered.

"So Botan will also wield a death scythe?" Kuwabara asked out of curiousity.

"She has one but knowing Botan, she's too kind to even use it unless she's left with no choice." Ayame said fondly.

"Ayame-san, you did mention earlier that the sacred guardians are comprised of beings from Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai who possess seikouki." Kurama interjected.

"Yes."

"How many sacred guardians as of the moment?" He asked.

"Three and under them, they have an army of reikai soldiers under their command." Ayame answered."

After their meeting, Yusuke quickly instructed Keiko and the other to pack some of their things for they'll be staying at Genkai's temple. Mukuro was surprised to see Raizen but Kuwabara filled her in the details of the recent event. She just nodded at her former rival for this time, they have to work side by side to stop the chaos in Reikai and Makai from spilling in Ningenkai. Kurama instructed Maya to stay with Keiko and the others for he and Yusuke had to come up with plans with Ayame before they leave for Genkai's temple. Hinageshi was asked to go ahead to the temple with Yukina to prepare the place and set-up charms that will form the base of Ayame's kekkai barrier.

Maya was still feeling overwhelmed from what she heard during Ayame's explanation. She held her hand to her chest as she watched her reflection in the mirror. She had excused herself and went to the washroom to freshen up. Pinching her cheeks, Maya decided to be by Kurama's side no matter what happens. "I'll show you how much I love you Shuichi-kun". She said to her reflection. She was about to step out the washroom when she heard footsteps and voices coming. She recognized that the owner of the voice was Kurama and the other one was Ayame-san. Maya decided to stay in the washroom as she leaned closer to the door trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Kurama-san I just wanted to tell you that Botan's strong and she won't easily give up." Ayame said. 'Why do they keep calling him Kurama anyway?' Maya thought.

"What made you think that I am concerned about her?" Kurama said back.

"I know you're worried about her. The coldness of your voice and the way you clench your fist whenever I mention Botan makes me think you are worried about her. I am not as naïve as Botan. I know you have feelings for her." Ayame concluded. Maya just felt her heart stop. '_Is that the reason why he keeps telling me to look for somebody else…_' Kurama on the other hand did not say anything and he kept a placid expression.

"Just so you know Kurama-san, she came to see you the day you asked to meet her six years ago." Ayame said as she walked ahead of Kurama to go to the room where they placed Koenma. Kurama's eyes widened in surprised and disbelief. '_She came? How come she didn't show herself?'_ He asked. Maya on the other hand held her hands to her mouth as she remembered the day she confessed to her Shuichi. She vividly remembered how Shuichi looked as if he was looking for someone; how she boldly kissed him on his lips just to catch his attention. '_Was he waiting for that Botan to come at that time?' _She asked herself.

"Ayame-san!" Kurama called back.

"Hai?"

"Did she say anything?" He asked

"According to Koenma-sama, she said that your meeting was cancelled and that you have a date." Ayame answered. "The day she came to see you and went back to Reikai sooner than expected was also the day she accepted her promotion and thus prevented to leave her post for as long as she serves as the goddess of death. Koenma-sama didn't bother to pry some more details as to why she returned so soon although if it was their usual bantering, he would've done so." Ayame added. "Koenma-sama is not blind. He may be bratty at times but my beloved fiancé knows you have feelings for her and she to you; Botan's just naïve and dense to know that. Albeit up to this point, she has not recognized her feelings for you are more than friendship."

"What made you say that?" Kurama questioned. His tone was angry but he was trying to keep his feelings at bay.

"Because she kept crying to me the night she was stationed to her office in river Styx. She was trying to figure out why it hurt so much seeing you with someone else." Ayame answered sadly.

Maya tried to choke back a sob coming from her lips. She was afraid to be discovered listening in with the conversation. '_Oh kami-sama…he was never mine to begin with and he'll never be…'_ she thought as she slowly felt herself sliding down until her buttocks hit the cold tiles of the washroom.

* * *

_**Six Years Ago River Styx, Reikai**_

"_Botan…" Ayame cooed as she held her longtime friend. "You don't have to accept this job if you don't want to." _

"_I want this job Ayame-san! I don't really understand myself why I am crying." Botan sobbed. "Imagine, I'll be a goddess. I know I have a lot of responsibilities and I can't be as carefree as I want to be anymore but I want this job…it's just…"_

"_Botan you will not be allowed to visit Ningenkai anymore. You will not be able to see Yusuke and the others…you can't visit Kurama anymore. Is that what makes you said?" Ayame inquired._

"_This is our rightful place Ayame-san. Peace has settled among our realms and there's no need for us to be in Ningenkai frequently. Kurama does not need my company anymore for he already found his special someone and I am happy for him." Botan answered._

"_Then why the tears?"_

"_I don't know…" Botan answered. "My chest hurts at the thought that I can no longer be of assistance to others…to Kurama anymore for they have people around them to do that already." Botan answered._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5: Flicker of Hope

**Author's Corner: **Hello dear readers! I do apologize for the long wait. I was sent to a 3-day HR Conference in Cebu last week. It was both a learning experience and vacation. It has been two years since I last visited Cebu. I got my grades from my practicum this term and I got 3.5 ^^v Not bad considering I was juggling practicum and my full time work. I'll be on residency until January of next year which means more time to review for my major comprehensive examinations and more time to write fanfictions! (YEY!).

As always, let me take this opportunity to personally thank everyone for your continued support. Your reviews/comments/suggestions are very much appreciated.

**heartluv, AimAnnieBuddy, and majo18:** Thank you for constantly reading this fanfiction. Your reviews are very much appreciated.

**Kinishira22 and Smexy Kitten: **Thank you and I am truly overwhelmed by your support and encouragement.

**Kurama M. Kitsume and darkangel: **Kababayan thank you for reading and leaving your reviews.

**Lexx096:** Thank you for reading my fanfiction. I truly appreciate the review and comment you posted. I hope you will enjoy the succeeding chapters.

**Feature Fanfic Recommendation: **Ladies and gentlemen, please take time to read **sweetcanine's Bubbleheads**. It is a good read. The story is lighthearted and I cannot wait to see what will happen next!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own YYH and its characters. Let us all thank Togashi-sensei for creating these well-remembered and loved anime characters.

* * *

**STAND STILL **by Danielle Winters

**Chapter 5: Flicker of Hope**

Maya watched her beloved Shuichi as she helped him in his task. He was busy examining over the body of the person they called Koenma. She watched him as he furrowed his lips in anxiety. Maya held her hand to her chest. She could still hear in her head what Ayame and Kurama had discussed earlier.

"Ayame-san." Kurama called to the brunette deity sitting on the corner of the room. The deity stood from her seat and approached Kurama. Maya noticed the pained look on the deity's face. Kurama offered a small smile to Ayame. "You should be happy Ayame-san, a fragment of Koenma's soul has been left on his body. The symbol on his forehead had started blinking the moment I tried to touch this body. Furthermore, his pacifier has started to glow as well. I have reason to believe that these are signs of defense. I think the extraction of his soul was not completed." Kurama explained. Ayame's eyes widened and she did not make any effort to stop herself from cyring uncontrollably.

"You…you don't know how happy I am to hear what you said Kurama-san." Ayame said in between her sobs. "It gives me great relief to know that not all hope is lost."

"We will leave you with him for the meantime. I'll meet up with Yusuke and tell him about this." Kurama said as he lightly tapped Ayame's shoulder. She nodded at him and Maya while smiling amidst the tears flowing from her eyes. They then left her alone with her beloved fiancé.

Upon closing the door, Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. Ayame was right, not all hope is lost. He was about to walk downstairs when he felt warms arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body leaned on his back.

"Shuichi-kun…" Maya softly called. "Aishiteru…hontou ni aishiteru." She uttered in desperation.

"Maya-san…gomenasai for dragging you in this situation, This may seem so overwhelming to you but I promise to explain everything after." Kurama said as he gently unwrapped Maya's arms around him. He felt Maya tighten her hold of him.

"I'll go wherever you go Shuichi-kun. I'll be here for you no matter what happens. I can wait for your explanations but please don't send me away or leave me." Maya begged.

"Maya-san…I'll only put you in harm's -" Kurama was cut off when Maya released her hold of him, ran to his front and tip-toed to kiss him on the lips.

"Aishiteru Shuichi-kun…let me stay here with you…please." Right then and there, Maya made the resolve to make Shuichi hers by staying with him no matter what the cost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Raizen and Mukuro (who was begrudgingly dragged away from Hiei) were in the Ramen Shop discussing the turn of events in Makai. Mukuro explained their situation before she and Hiei escaped from Makai. In return, Yusuke relayed to her what Ayame had explained earlier. Mukuro closed her eyes and slammed her fist against the wooden table in anger and desperation.

"So in the end they are using Makai as a pitfall again. Cowards!" Mukuro billowed.

"As long as Enki is in Makai, they will have a hard time succeeding." Raizen said confidently. "Enki will give them a hard fight."

"Yomi is still in Makai as well. Also, The Spirit Guards has been deployed there already to reinforce the kekkai barrier between the realms. Let's just hope that Enki stops the sacred guardian in Makai. I think that kekkai barrier does not have the same capabilities as the one Botan had set up in river Styx." Kuwabara added.

"Enki, with or without Yomi will be enough to hold Makai together. We need Yomi here in Ningenkai more in anticipation that a sacred guardian may have been deployed here even before the kekkai barriers in Reikai had been placed." Raizen asserted. "You guys don't stand a chance against sacred guardians and at this point, only the Mazokus have the power level that can match up with these idiots."

"Oyaji are you underestimating us?" Yusuke huffed. "We are strong and I can prove it to you by fighting you right now."

"I think that is not wise Yusuke, although I hate to admit that Raizen is correct on his assumption. We do not stand a chance against these sacred guardians." The group was surprised when they saw Hiei still clutching his side because of his injury, make his way towards them. Mukuro stood from her seat and assisted Hiei.

"So you're awake." Yusuke remarked.

"Hn." Was the flame demon's cocky reply.

"What made you say that we don't stand a chance against these sacred guardians huh?" Kuwabara challenged.

"Because I tried fighting one and that's how I got my injuries." Hiei retorted. There was a deafening silence that befell among the group and no one dared try to speak or stir the conversation to continue. The silence was broken when they heard footsteps coming from the stares and the main door of the ramen house opening at the same time. From the stares came Kurama and Maya; from the door, Yomi revealed himself. Kurama's eyes widened upon seeing his old friend in Ningenkai while Maya hid behind Kurama. She was scared upon seeing Yomi and Mukuro.

"Speak of the devil!" Yusuke commented as a playful smirk showed on his face.

"It seems everyone is here…and I sense Raizen among us." Yomi remarked as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"I was given a temporary second chance at life." Raizen said. Yomi did not comment on what he heard. He approached the group and sat on one of the wooden chairs.

"It is nice to see you here Yomi." Kurama said as he approached the group. Maya was still gripping his arm.

"One of the spirit guards was gracious enough to let me pass and to come and tell you the situation in Makai. I was able to put up the kekkai barrier after Mukuro and Hiei escaped to Ningenkai. The spirit guards are reinforcing the kekkai barrier already." Yomi reported.

"I guess for now, we do not have to worry about the exodus of panic stricken demons here in Ningenkai." Yusuke remarked.

"Enki-san has enforced measures to secure the boarders before I left. He has ordered a massive search on the sacred being in Makai. I believe that someone had thrown the sacred being miles away because of extreme emotional aggravation." Yomi explained while Mukuro coughed and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at Mukuro who was looking away from them.

"All is fair in love and war as the humans would say it." Raizen teased.

"Indeed." Yomi agreed much to chagrin of the only female Mazoku. "I also came here to warn you as well that the barrier between our realms will only be able to hold off the demons up to our power levels but not the sacred guardians. Only a divinity from Reikai can create a barrier that can contain a sacred guardian. It will take a lot of time to reinforce the barrier to match it to the level of the barrier that a god or goddess can created. At this point however, if the sacred guardian in Makai reaches the barrier, he can just tear it apart and instigate the exodus of the demons in your realm. Finding the sacred guardian is Enki's utmost priority now." Yomi added.

"Unfortunately, the divinities we can count on are injured or stuck somewhere. Koenma's soul has been ripped from his body. Ayame-san's ki can only cover a limited radius while Botan's stuck in river Styx holding off the sacred guardian in Reikai and the souls who escaped from the gates." Kuwabara retorted.

"Koenma has fallen?!" Yomi uttered in disbelief.

"He has not." Kurama interjected. "When I tried to examine him earlier, the symbol on his forehead and his pacifier glowed. It means that his body is trying to protect itself from outside forces and it will only be capable of doing so if a fragment of his soul is left on his body." Kurama explained.

"You mean to say that these beings did not complete ripping Koenma's soul from his body?" Yusuke clarified.

"Correct. Either George or Ayame-san unknowingly casted a spell around Koenma even before his soul has been completely severed from his body." Kurama answered.

"But he is still useless! He is still unconscious." Kuwabara said in exasperation.

"But our enemies are not aware that they did not complete the extraction of Koenma's soul. We have the upper hand on this game because we can just steal the soul and put it back on Koenma's reikai body." Hiei surmised. Kurama nodded in agreement while Raizen just smirked.

"Stealing the soul is a much more feasible plan than fighting a war among realms with just us." Raizen remarked. "After all, Yomi and Kurama here are master thieves and Yomi's a Mazoku. The rest of us can stay here and prepare for the worst." He added.

"Wait a minute! The dweeb was defenseless when these sacred guardians attacked. What makes you sure that he can re-establish balance and what-not once we return his soul and he wakes up?" Yusuke questioned.

"Koenma-sama can exercise his power of ultimate judgment while Botan will use her death scythe to forcibly rip the souls of sacred guardians from their reikai body." For the nth time that evening, the group was caught by surprise when George the Ogre made his presence known. The group was too busy discussing and planning their move to the point that they did not notice the blue ogre resting on a quiet corner after Ayame came with Kurama in Koenma's temporary quarters earlier.

"George! How long have you been there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Since you guys started planning. I was asked to step out by Ayame-sama earlier when she brought Kurama and his girlfriend to examine Koenma-sama's body." George answered.

"We really do have the upper hand here if Koenma can use the ultimate judgment." Raizen remarked.

"Oyaji, you seem to know what the ultimate judgment is?" Yusuke snorted.

"The ultimate judgment pertains to the worst punishment Reikai can bestow on any soul. Any trace of your existence will be eliminated and you neither go to paradise or hell. You are sent to limbo until your soul fades into nothingness." George explained.

"All of you sound so optimistic about stealing Koenma's soul. Maybe you have forgotten that we have no idea where they are keeping it as of the moment or whether it's still intact." Yomi commented. "It's as if you are demanding us to search all three realms which is a complete waste of time, energy and resources."

"I agree on Yomi with this one." Mukuro said.

"I think they are pretty obvious as to where they have taken the soul. If one of their goals is to reinstate Enma-daiou as the rightful leader of Reikai, the only logical course of action that these sacred guardians will do is to bring Koenma's soul to Enma as proof that he has no competition for the leadership of Reikai. Enma will be allowed to do as what he pleases with his son's soul." Kurama theorized.

"Assuming that they brought the dweeb's soul to Enma-daiou, all we have to do is go to where Enma is imprisoned and steal Koenma's soul before he does something with it." Yusuke surmised and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"And where is he imprisoned?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone turned their attention to George the Ogre.

* * *

Haruko watched in amusement as she watched Genkai and Toguro-otouto struggle against the swarm of souls trying to topple the deity of death who has casted the powerful kekkai barrier around the river Styx. She was enjoying the fact that she didn't need to exert too much effort in fighting off the Spirit Masters for the souls were doing it on her behalf. Haruko, however, could not help but admire the unparalleled dedication of her successor but she knew that it was in vein. Once Enma taker his throne, he can destroy the kekkai barrier that the deity created. Enma's ki is far more superior to the newly appointed goddess of death.

"My dear spirit masters, as much as I am enjoying this carnage, I am afraid that I need to end this party the soonest." Haruko said as she held her scythe. Toguro-otouto and Genkai both glared at her.

"So you're finally going to fight us." Genkai said in amusement.

"Fight you? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but dust on my clothes." Haruko mocked. "And I pity my dearest Botan as well. So tired and already at her limits. I wish to end her pitiful state." She added. Botan just looked at her with an angry but weary expression.

"It is you who I pity Haruko-sama!" Botan said.

"Me? What is there to pity my dearest? Soon you will feel what I have felt and will wind up in the same path that I chose." Haruko said back. "You will grow tired of ferrying these souls when you know at the back of your mind that their existence shall end…might as well end it than prolong their miserable lives. Oh my dearest! You don't know the joy it brings when you use the scythe." Haruko added in a sing-song tone.

"I'd rather go to limbo than be the cause of the untimely deaths of any human or demon. We do not exist to toy with their lives or to exert power over them." Botan retorted.

"Such an idealist!" The former deity of death remarked. "We are gods and we exist to exert our power over their pitiful existence!" Haruko billowed angrily.

"You're wrong! They have free will!" Botan said back. Her tone was firm and confident which surprised Genkai.

"It's no use arguing with you dearest. This chaos shall spread in Ningenkai. Makai's inhabitants will bring havoc in Ningenkai and at the end of it all, Enma will rise, like a phoenix, subduing the demons back to their disdainful realm and seizing absolute control over Ningenkai and Reikai." Haruko said triumphantly.

"As long as I am here I will not allow that happen! Ningenkai have powerful warriors that can defend their realm from your forces." Botan countered. Haruko merely sneered. Genkai and Toguro-otouto fended off the souls that threatened to pull Botan from her post. "As long as we are here, we will never let you push through with your plans!" Botan shouted.

Haruko laughed maniacally from what she heard from Botan, Her eerie laughter echoed throughout river Styx. Her laughter seemed to have given energy to the souls struggling to topple down Botan and her protectors. When Haruko had stopped from laughing, the serene expression on her face was replaced by a murderous look, one that seems to give off the aura of blood lust. She held her scythe and took a stance as if preparing to attack. Sensing the danger they were in, Genkai summoned her Spirit Wave while Toguro otouto prepared to grab Botan and usher her to safety; however, both Toguro and Genkai were surprised when Botan summoned her own death scythe.

"Kekkai barrier complete." Botan said seriously. "And now, all of you shall go back to where you were placed after your judgment!" She billowed as she closed her eyes and began saying an incantation. Haruko froze on her spot upon hearing the words Botan was chanting.

"Oh river of life and death, open thy streams and flow to the seven gates. Serve the judgment bestowed on these souls and lead them to their rightful place. I command thee, calling your name given eons ago, Styx, swallow the chaos and let your powerful stream carry them forth to the gates." Botan swung her scythe and the river's already chaotic state had produced tsunami like waves and the paths to the seven gates turned to streams of water. "HEED MY CALL AND CARRY FORTH MY COMMAND. I AM YOUR GUARDIAN AND I COMMAND YOU, SERVE THE JUDGMENT!" And the tsunami like waves carried the swarm of souls that had escaped back from its gates. Once all the souls were carried inside, the gates closed itself and apparitions wearing black cloaks appeared on the gates. These apparitions were holding scythes similar to Botan and Haruko's scythes.

Botan smiled at her handy work as she felt her eyes slowly falling. The last thing she saw was the image of a man with fiery red hair and was smiling fondly at her.

* * *

Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara froze. They felt cold and nervous for some unknown reason. George the Ogre stood and rush outside the ramen shop. The others followed the ogre and they were surprised when the ogre fell to his knees. Maya looked at the sky and smiled.

"Look, the sky has cleared up!" She cheerfully remarked. Everyone followed suit and noticed that the sun was rising.

"What is this weird feeling!" Kuwabara commented as he clutched his chest. "It feels like that time when we lost Genkai…"He added.

"Botan…you didn't…" George uttered as he slammed his fist against the pavement.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: Turning Tables

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own YYH and its characters. Let us all thank Togashi-sensei for creating these well-remembered and loved anime characters.

* * *

**STAND STILL **by Danielle Winters

**Chapter 6: Turning Tables**

Yukina was surprised to see Hinageshi drop to her knees while sobbing uncontrollably. She and Hinageshi were assigned to put up charms around Genkai's table that will serve as the base of Ayame's barrier. Genkai's temple will be used as the reikai tantei and mazoku's headquarters for the looming battles. Yukina approached Hinageshi and gathered her into her arms. Upon embracing the ferry girl, she felt an unexplainable coldness envelope her and Hinageshi. She felt as if she had lost something very important to her but she kept her composure and comforted the sobbing ferry girl.

"Hinageshi-san…doushite?" She asked. Worry was evident on her voice.

"She's gone…she's gone!" Hinageshi sobbed. Yukina became nervous and at the back of her mind, she knew who Hinageshi was talking about. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she tried to choke it back. "Botan's gone…" Hinageshi said in desperation and Yukina's worst fears were confirmed as she allowed her tears to flow out of her eyes. She embraced Hinageshi tightly as she allowed herself to wallow in grief for losing a friend and an ally.

Meanwhile, Ayame held Koenma's hand tightly as grief struck her. She felt it…she felt how Botan's life force disappeared. She was surprised by the fact that Botan would be even compelled to use that technique considering its consequences but thanks to her noble sacrifice, they have the upper hand as of the moment. "Oh Koenma-sama…you will be so proud of Botan." She whispered to her fallen fiancé as tears fell from her eyes. She gently stroked the cheek of Koenma and noticed that the symbol on his forehead and his pacifier glowed an angry shade of red; it's as if the body of Koenma's showing rage and unexplainable sadness.

* * *

Enma-daiou's eyes widened as the flame of Koenma's soul raged on his hands. He had to pull his hand away from the floating golden flame lest he'll burn from it. Satotsu had to step forward and protect Enma-daiou as the golden flame began to spew out its tongues and burning anything it touched. Both Enma and Satotsu knew that something had angered Koenma for his soul to react in such intense anger and rage. Satotsu summoned his trident and began chanting a spell to contain the soul of the young Reikai leader. But before Satotsu can even start saying the spell, he and Enma felt the ground shook and some debris from the ceiling fall on the floor. They then heard an eerie sound; the sound of souls in anguish as if being consumed by a burning furnace. It lasted for several minutes and they both needed to cover their ears from the shrill sound of the screams coming from the souls and then they heard a loud thud; the sound of heavy steal gates being closed forcefully. What followed was silence that enveloped the entirety of Reikai.

"What just happened?" Satotsu inquired to no one. Koenma's soul was still raging in anger before him.

"The guardian of the river Styx has exercised her power. She had awoken the spirit of the river and placed it under her command." Enma answered. Satotsu did not make the effort of hiding his shock.

"Haruko!" He billowed. "Why would she use her authority over the river's spirit when it counters our objectives? She's fully aware of the cost of using her authority over the river!"

"Have you forgotten that Haruko already lost her authority over the river the moment she was demoted from her goddess status." Enma reminded and then a realization hit Satotsu. His cold and calculating eyes gazed at the raging golden flame that was Koenma's soul.

* * *

Haruko shook in fear as she watched the river Styx awoke from its peaceful slumber. She did not anticipate that Botan would even dare to use her authority over the river that separated the dead from the living. As Botan recited the incantation to command the river, she watched the powerful tides push the souls that had escaped from the gates of punishment back from where they came from. She watched as the seven paths to the seven gates turned to streams connected to river Styx. She listened to the souls eerie cries and pleas for help as the Styx usually cool waters became extremely hot, as if the water turned to lava. Unable to move from the witnessing the power of the river and its present guardian, Haruko held on to her death scythe as she tried to control her shaking. Once the souls were pushed back inside the gates, steel door appeared in place of wooden temple arches. The sound of the steel gates shutting to close echoed all over Reikai and in front of the gates, apparitions wearing black cloaks and holding death scythes appeared.

Genkai and Toguro-otouto were frozen on their spot as they saw what had happened. Genkai was both proud and afraid of Botan's powers which had grown so much in years. Toguro on the other hand was surprised that he was not carried back inside the gates of punishment where he originally came from. He looked at Genkai who was still awe-struck from what they had witnessed. He then looked at the deity they were protecting and it was then when he noticed that she was falling from her spot, her eyes shutting close and her body slowly disappearing.

"Deity!" Toguro called he tried to catch the deity. Genkai was awoken from her stupor and saw Togruo trying to catch Botan. She rushed to help her old partner only to catch the death scythe that Botan was holding. She crouched near the disappearing body of Botan as Toguro held her.

"Hey you've done it! Hang in there." Genkai said as she looked at Botan. The blue haired goddess had her eyes close but a smile could be seen on her slowly fading face.

"It's far from over Genkai-san but at least, we have minimized the possible impact of this chaos in Ningenkai." Botan said softly. "Hold on to my scythe, it will help the others to pass the barrier from Ningenkai to Reikai and back. I'm sorry Genkai but I must go now." Botan said.

"What are you saying? Don't you dare leave this place!" Genkai threatened but Botan just smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Genkai-san. Thank you Toguro-san. Oh I just wish I could have seen him one more time but I really should get going…" Botan said and then her fading body glowed and she burst into tiny blue orbs that spread across Reikai. Some of the blue orbs entered the apparitions and then the apparitions took a stance as if they were ready to attack anyone who would approach the gates of punishment. Genkai felt tears come out from her eyes while Toguro bowed his head, his hands remained in position as if he was still holding the goddess.

Haruko bowed her head. She held onto her scythe. She was the former goddess of death and she knew she can undo what the present goddess had enforced. She may have been demoted to a guardian status but she still held on to her powers as the goddess of death. She had absolute confidence that she can counter the command Botan had given. Haruko then threw her scythe on one of the gates of punishment only to be blocked by the apparition standing guard on the gates. She was unnerved by how her attack was quickly cancelled out by the apparition. Her scythe flew back to her hands and she threw it again only to be blocked again by the apparitions. Extremely frustrated and angry, Haruko threw her scythe against the barrier only to have it caught by an apparition who quickly appeared on the barrier.

"This is absurd!" Haruko screamed. Genkai and Toguro looked at the angry guardian.

"Whatever it is that Botan did, I guarantee you that this should spell the downfall of your plans." Genkai remarked.

"Confident aren't we? Reikai may have been placed in a state of lockdown but I assure you that Ningenkai is far from safe." Haruko snorted.

"And I assure you that you will have a hard time succeeding. There are powerful beings in Ningenkai that can stop you." Genkai said cockily.

"I'm sure there are a lot of spirit masters here in Reikai whose peaceful afterlife in the gates of paradise have been disturbed and are pretty much willing to get their hands dirty one last time to stop you and your comrades." Toguro added.

"What can spirit masters and the two of you do against us spirit guardians? We are much powerful than you and only gods and goddesses can defeat us. Unfortunately, two of them have fallen down while the others refuse to have their hands soiled by this chaos." Haruko commented icily as she prepared herself to attack Genkai and Toguro.

"We may not have the powers to defeat you but we are certainly stronger than your vassals." Genkai answered while smirking. As if on cue, hundreds of No masks started raining down on river Styx and Haruko could only stare in shock. Extremely angry, Haruko's patience has been pushed to its limits. Screaming as if it was her battle cry, she summoned all of her powers and charged towards Genkai and Toguro.

What happened next was beyond comprehension of both spirit masters. As the former goddess of death charged towards them, the river Styx spewed a geyser but instead of boiling water, the geyser was made out of lava. Genkai and Toguro listened to Haruko's cries of pain. She was trapped inside the geyser. One of the cloaked apparitions flew towards the trapped Haruko and swung the scythe it was holding. The spirit masters then witnessed how the apparition forcefully severed Haruko's soul from her Reikai body. They saw how the body turned into ash as the geyser from the river disappeared. The apparition then held a blue flame on its hand. The apparition crushed the flame until it disintegrated to mere particles and vanished into thin air.

"Haruko, sacred guardian and former goddess of death, our former guardian, you are unworthy of crossing my stream. You are being punished for your atrocities against Ningenkai and for your participation on the great subjugation." A voice said that echoed all throughout the vicinity of the Styx. "I am Styx, the river of life and death and I have been commanded by my guardian Botan to pass judgment to anyone who dares cross my streams."

"The…the river spoke…" Genkai uttered in bewilderment.

"Toguro-otouto" said by the voice. "Protecting our present guardian atones for the crimes of your past when you were still alive. You have atoned enough when you spent years in the gate of unending suffering. Once this is over, you may be with Genkai in one of the gates of paradise." The cloaked apparition that served the punishment to Haruko and approached Toguro. The apparition placed the tip of its scythe on Toguro's head and a warm light enveloped him.

"Master Genkai, our guardian entrusted her scythe to you. Our guardian has been put to slumber in the deepest part of my stream and her soul serves as my life force in exchange for awakening me. That scythe can break the kekkai she placed to hold off the guardians here in Reikai. Hold on to it. My streams will protect the both of you." The voice explained. The waters of the river Styx calmed down and it resumed its peaceful and serene state. The apparitions resumed their stance and guarded the gates of punishment with absolute vigilance. Genkai and Toguro-otouto could only stare at the scythe that the female spirit held in her hand. Her eyes became glassy with unshed tears and this did not go unnoticed by her former partner and friend.

"You did well Botan…you outdid yourself in fact and I am very proud of you." Genkai whispered sincerely as held the scythe tightly. "Rest assured that your noble sacrifice will not go in vain. We'll stand guard here with the river Styx as our protector." She said, this time with much more determination.

* * *

Yusuke, being the hot-headed leader as he always was, grabbed the collar of George's trench coat. He, no, everyone present in that very place heard what he said and they felt it as well. It was the same eerie yet sad feeling when Genkai passed away in the hands of Toguro-otouto. Kurama on the other hand could not stop himself from trembling. He knew that something horribly wrong had happened and he was afraid to admit the fact it may have something to do with Botan. Maya watched the love of her life with worry and wanton jealousy for the woman whose name the blue-ogre called out.

"It means that she's gone…" It was Hiei who broke the silence. His voice was somber. Everyone's attention was directed to him. Hiei closed his eyes and tried to keep whatever emotion he was feeling. Mukuro also closed her eyes and had a hand on her chest as if in deep prayer.

"EXPLAIN!" Yusuke billowed. George did not even flinch but he kept on crying.

"Botan's gone." Was all George could offer as he pushed Yusuke away from him. He turned his back away from them and started to walk away.

Kuwabara slammed his fist against one of the wooden tables while Yomi looked away and Raizen bowed his head. Yusuke balled his fist and punched the wall nearest to him. One of their comrades, their friend, had fallen down in battle. It was unacceptable for any of them. Botan had always looked after their well-being. She was too kind for her own good and now that the world was faced with probably its biggest threat, it was still she who sacrificed for everyone's safety and well-being. Yusuke felt utterly worthless for being unable to even help the being who was responsible for his second existence to Ningenkai.

"Shuichi-kun where are you going?" Maya called out. The others saw that Kurama has turned his back and walked towards the door. His hands were tucked inside the pockets of his pants. He didn't look back when his supposed "girlfriend" called him out. Maya was going to run after him but Kuwabara held her shoulder. She looked at him and saw that he shook his head as if telling her to leave Kurama alone. Unnerved by the signal Kuwabara was giving her, Maya slapped Kuwabara hard on the cheek.

"He needs me now!" She shouted. "How can you say that I should leave him alone?" She questioned in anger.

"I'll look past the fact that you slapped me but I need you to understand that Kurama needs time to be alone." Kuwabara explained in a solemn yet deadly tone. Maya was unfazed though.

"Who is this Botan anyway? I keep on hearing and hearing her name. She may be important to you but I do not see any reason why she should be important to Shuichi-kun when he have me already!" Maya argued but she already knew who Botan is in Shuichi Minamino's life.

"You really are clueless. If it wasn't for you, he might have had his happy ever after six years ago." Hiei said in a mocking tone. This struck a chord in Maya as she remembered what she overheard from Shuichi and Ayame's conversation earlier. "Human girls are really feeble and simple-minded. You don't even know who your precious Shuichi is. Albeit all the talk you have heard so far confuses you already." Hiei added in a mocking tone.

"Hiei that is enough." Mukuro ordered. "This is not the time for us to even delve into such things." Mukuro then looked at Maya. "Young lady, I suggest you stay with the rest of ningen women and leave Kurama be. If you truly care about him, you'd understand why he needs to be alone." Mukuro explained. Maya sighed in defeat as she walked out of the room, he feet were trembling because of fear (she was around youkais after all) and unbridled jealousy over that Botan.

* * *

_**Sometime during the Dark Tournament**_

_ He felt it. He felt Genkai's ki disappear until he can no longer detect it. Something happened. As he was about to leave his training spot, his eyes caught site of a pink kimono and flowing blue hair. He looked up the night sky and saw Botan in her oar ascending towards the vast sky. Hanging at the end of her oar was Genkai's soul. His eyes widened in shock. Genkai's dead. _

_ The next day, Kurama noticed that Botan was not her usual cheery self. How can she be when she just guided the soul of one of her trusted friends to Reikai? He found her staring off the vast sea. The sunset's light casted an ephemeral glow in the deity's features. Despite the obvious sadness etched on Botan's face, Kurama found the site of her, leaning on the window of their hotel room and staring off the sea, captivating. He was so enamored by the site of her that he accidentally dropped the book and bottled drink he was carrying. The 'thud' it made shook Botan out of her trance and she was surprised to see Kurama there. She tried to act cheerful as always but Kurama had already saw under her mask. _

"_You don't have to force yourself to smile Botan. I'd understand if you want to cry. If I were in your situation, I'd probably be depressed." Kurama advised as he gave her one of his rarest and most genuine smile. Botan was caught off-guard by what she heard from the kitsune. The next thing Kurama knew was that he stumbled back on the floor as Botan threw herself to him and started crying her eyes out. Unsure at first of what to do, Kurama placed an arm around Botan and placed the other over her head as he carefully pulled her closer to him and allowed her to use him as a shoulder to cry on. Botan sobbed and cried for who knows how long but for Kurama, it didn't matter. He wanted to be with her and he felt the need to comfort her in her time of mourning. After all, he also grieved the loss of a mentor and a friend._

* * *

Kurama knew from that single, life-altering event several years ago triggered the start of his undying feelings for Botan.

Probably, at that time, he was not aware of his feelings for her but as they continued to do assignments together, continued to see each other outside of "official business", along the way, he realized how important Botan is in his life. _"She's gone…"_ The words uttered by George echoed in his mind. He shook his head and clenched his fist trying to calm the storm brewing in him. He refused to believe that Botan is gone and even if it was indeed true, he would search every nook and cranny of the three worlds, drag the beings responsible for her untimely demise, kill him (or her) and would find a way to resurrect him (or her) just so he could repeat the process to his heart's content. Kurama felt the rage in him brewing and rising to uncontrollable levels and he knew that any moment, his youkai form would emerge. Kurama shut eyes as tightly as possible as if willing his mind and soul to control the unspeakable rage, sadness, guilt and frustration boiling at the pit of his persona; however, his mind was filled with thoughts and images of a cheerful blue-haired deity whose smile is as radiant as the sun; whose hair is as blue as the clearest sky and whose disposition in life is the very embodiment of hope…the very contradiction of her title as the deity, no, goddess of death. He could her voice in the wind…

"_I don't want to see another important person die!"_

"_Kurama won't lose!"_

"_Be careful."_

"_Kurama…"_

And as the image of a heartbroken Botan flashed on his mind upon seeing him being kissed by Maya that fateful day six years ago, Kurama was unable to hold on to the little calm and sanity in his being. When he opened his eyes, the wind blew and the leaves from the trees were blown away violently.

Kuwabara shivered and he could not help but wrap his arms around himself. Yusuke felt cold sweat trickle down his brow as he felt an unnerving aura around them. Hiei just smirked and turned his back from Maya who fell off her chair upon feeling the dangerous and deadly aura. Maya felt like she was suffocating and she found it hard to breath. Everyone's attention was caught by a soft sound of the main door sliding open revealing an unearthly being clad in pristine white robes. His silver main, shiny and silky, fell gracefully on his back and his golden eyes illuminated a wanton need for bloodshed.

"Da…dare ka?" Maya asked fearfully.

"You do know that I am quite impatient." He said in a deadly tone. "I thought we're stealing a treasure in Reikai? I don't have a penchant for waiting. If you lot prefers to cower in this filthy room, I better be on my way and finish the job at hand."

"Oi Kurama wait up!" Yusuke yelled. He was grinning from ear to ear as he stretched his arms. "I thought we need a plan?" He teased. Kurama shot him a cold, smoldering look. Yomi may be blind but he can feel Kurama's aura and on his mind, he somehow pictured what his old friend's expression is. Yomi smiled. He stood from his seat and tapped Yusuke on the shoulder which caught the former tantei's attention.

"Plan you say. Albeit his giving you a smoldering look at this very instant." Yomi commented. "That means he already has a plan and making him wait will spell the huge difference if he'll treat us a comrades or mere hindrances." He added. "He already has a plan." Yomi notified as he walked past Yusuke and towards his old friend and comrade.

"Glad to hear you still know my mood." Kurama observed as he watched Yomi walk towards him.

"Oh after you tried to kill me, your mood of impatience and intolerance for your utter dislikes is something imprinted in my mind." Yomi retorted. Kurama gave him a smirk as he turned his back and began walking. Yomi followed him and then Hiei, soon, the rest followed suit. Maya was stunned beyond words to even react or make a coherent remark.

From the window, Ayame watched the former Urameshi team and the powerful Mazoku of Makai ran towards the direction of the passage towards Reikai. She helf Koenma's hand and closed her eyes as she placed all her hopes to these brave souls

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

GOMENASAI T_T I'm sorry for the long wait. I was very busy with work for a bunch of year-end activities. I had to do a series of lectures and trainings for our managers and supervisors and spent most of my time writing down modules and worksheets. Hontou ni gomenasai! I will try to post my next update the soonest as I can. I cannot thank you enough for your patience with me.

**Thornspike: **Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I will do my best to see this fanfiction until its completion. I am an avid KxB fanfic reader as well and I know the feeling whenever I encounter good KxB stories left unfinished. I look forward for your reviews in the succeeding chapters.

**Butsuhika:** Thank you! I've been ransacking my brain ever since I started writing this fic for the term the Japanese Mythology use for their mythological river. I will keep that in mind and will use Sanzu no Kawa in the future. I still feel iffy using "River Styx" actually knowing that this is actually from Greek Mythology but my brain cannot remember (haha too much diagnostic criterions for mental illness that I tried to memorize for my internship a few months ago) the proper Japanese reference so I got stuck using this. I will keep this in mind. Your review was amazing and it really motivated me. Arigato gozaimasu! I agree with you, VIZ/Funimation's dub/translation of YYH is very disappointing. I'd prefer reading scanlations and watching the anime in original Japanese (although I have forgotten most my Nihongo lessons already -_-). I look forward to read more of your reviews. I hope you do will not get tired of waiting for updates.

**Jiejiegalunggon: **As always, thank you for your continuous support and patience in waiting for my update. Sorry, I was (still am) very busy with work lately. Okay naman ako, salamat ng marami ^^v

**Suilon434, Carol, darkangel, Guest 1 and Guest 2: **I cannot thank you enough for leaving your reviews. I will do my very best to continuously update this fanfiction. Please do not get tired of waiting for updates. As always, your reviews brings so much joy and motivation. I look forward for more of your reviews.

**Smexy Kitten, sweetcanines, Kurama M. Kitsune, Soldier of the Past, Twisted Musalih and Kinishira22: **Your continuous support and reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you very much and please, do not get tired of reading this fanfiction. I truly appreciate that you showed ever since I wrote Come Home and Thousand Years. Thank you very much and I look forward to seeing your reviews. Likewise, I also look forward to read your written fanfiction/s as well.

Everyone, see you again in the next chapter! As always, your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: Bridges

**Stand Still by Danielle Winters Chapter 7: Bridges**

"The land of Tourin." Said by a man clad in a Shinto priest's uniform, a small and wicked smile graced his handsome features. Blending himself in his surroundings, the man was able to hid himself from the youkai patrol unit that passed him by. His so-called theatrics sent the Makai inhabitants into a frenzy. Fear is indeed powerful. Even the most feared creatures fled for their lives when his killing frenzy became known to the whole of Makai. Assured that no harm would come his way, the young man went out of his incognito mode and proceeded towards Tourin which was about a few miles away from his current spot. "I waited for centuries for this, Toushin Raizen."

The current leader of Makai was casually sitting in front of the grave marker of his longtime friend, Raizen. On his hand was a cup of sake and on the pavement was a bottle of sake. He knew that he should not be drinking especially on a time such as this, when the whole of Makai was placed in a state of emergency due to the attacks of the Sacred Guardians. Enki knew too well that the Sacred Guardians were plotting something that would put the blame on Makai just like what happened centuries ago. Enki remembered the events of the Great Subjugation as if it was yesterday. It was a bloody time of survival and despite being one of the powerful Youkai, he was driven into hiding in order to save himself. The goddess of death at that time, Haruko, defied the mandate of the deities on not to meddle with the affair of both ningen and youkai. Her bloodlust instigated the Great Subjugation. From then on, the boarders between Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai has been established. Ningenkai was put under the control of Reikai while Makai was cast in the shadows.

"He is coming you know…after all these years, he still wants to exact revenge on you." Enki said as if Raizen was just in front of him. "I hate disappoint him since you're no longer here." Enki added with a sigh. "But if it's a fight that he wants, a fight he will get." Enki stood from his spot as he felt a powerful seikou ki approached Tourin. "_The idiot is not even making an effort to hide his ki. He really is looking for a bloody fight."_

* * *

Quiet. The whole of Reikai was enveloped in an eerie silence. Satotsu, having been the oldest among the sacred guardians was awe-struck to see Reikai in a stand still. It was his first time to experience a total lock down. Though he already heard what could possibly happen during the lock down, was still struck in amazement. He walked towards the exit of the Reikai's special detention area and he was shortly accompanied by Enma Daiou. The former ruler looked around and sighed.

"Tell me Satotsu, do you know how to put the river back to its sleep?" Enma Daiou inquired.

"In all honesty sire, I don't have an idea." Satotsu answered. "Before, I believed that as long as we have Haruko with us, we can undo anything that the present goddess does."

"The river will only obey its present guardian. Once the river awakens, the goddess who serves as its guardian will be put into a deep, almost eternal slumber until awakened." Enma Daiou explained.

"Where does the goddess slumber then and who shall awaken her?" Satotsu asked.

"I'm afraid no one knows where and how." Enma Daiou answered. "However, if we get hold of her scythe, the scythe may give us leverage for the river spirit to follow us." Enma added as he walked ahead of Satotsu.

Satotsu had a wicked smile on his face, the blood bath will soon begin and he could feel every fiber of his being tingling with excitement. "_Extermination…"_

* * *

Genkai and Toguro sat on the huge stone along the shore of the river. The hooded figures called Sanzu Shidan were hovering around them and near the gates. One of the spirit masters who helped out in driving out Haruko's followers exchanged a few words with Genkai. It was this spirit master who told her and Toguro what the hooded figures are.

"It's the spirit of the river. They are called Sanzu Shidan because when the river is awakened, these beings restore order by putting the souls in its rightful place, paradise, punishment or judgment." The wise spirit master explained.

The spirits of the skilled fighters who were in sent in the different gates of paradise were guarding the locked gates of punishment alongside the Sanzu Shidan. Genkai held on to Botan's scythe as what the goddess had instructed her.

"Paradise…what is it like to be in paradise Genkai?" Toguro-otouto asked. He was looking up at the darkened skies, but some rays of sun have begun to slice through the dark clouds.

"It's like coming home after a very long fight." Genkai answered fondly.

"Are they in paradise?" He asked.

"Hai…they are eagerly awaiting for you there." Genkai answered as she looked her former partner and one-time nemesis in his eyes.

"Then, I want to finish this battle as soon as possible." Toguro-otouto remarked with renewed vigor. Genkai offered an assuring smile to him. The two shared a comfortable silence, each smiling at each other, conveying a new afterlife in paradise. This however, was cut short when Genkai noticed the scythe started glowing. She and Toguro exchanged looks and had become alert for any possible danger that may come. Upon seeing the scythe glow, the Sanzu Shidan formed its ranks in front of the gates of punishment and in front of the kekkai barrier that Botan created to protect Ningenkai.

* * *

"_Koenma-sama…"_ Koenma heard his name being called. Stirring from his position, Koenma tried to grab the edge of his bed but his hand felt nothing. Koenma slowly opened his eyes but soon found himself covering it with his hand for the light was glaring in his vision. When his vision was able to adjust, he soon find himself floating. Beneath him was a crystal clear ocean, its waters was still and reflecting the blue sky above him.

"Where the heck am I?!" Koenma shouted to no one as soon as the realization that he was in the middle of nowhere hit him.

"_Koenma-sama, don't you remember?"_ He heard a voice again. Koenma looked around him but saw no one.

"Remember what?" He asked. "And who the heck are you? Show yourself!" He commanded.

"_I'm hurt! You don't even remember me."_ The voice said. It did sound hurt from what Koenma had just said. "_What's important is that help is coming on its way; however Koenma-sama, there is one thing that you should do in order for them to rescue you." _

"Rescue me?" Koenma repeated. Nothing was making sense to him.

"_I'm deeply sorry I wasn't able to protect you Koenma-sama. None of this would have happened if only I acted soon."_ Koenma then realized as to who owns the voice he can hear.

"Botan! Botan, where are you?" He shouted as he began to float in the direction where he could hear the voice.

"_I'm afraid Koenma-sama that I am not in this realm. There's no need for you to find me."_

"Are you crazy? Of course I would look for you. You may be troublesome but you're one of the best ferry girls I have. And don't try scolding me for calling you a ferry girl even though I've promoted you as a the goddess of death." Koenma berated. He heard Botan giggle.

"_Koenma-sama is still a brat. I wonder what Ayame-san sees in you." _She teased. "_And you have an odd way of showing that you care." _ She said fondly.

"Botan this isn't funny anymore!" Koenma complained. "Tell me, where are you and I'll go there."

"_I am not here with you Koenma-sama."_ Botan answered. Koenma suddenly stopped and was at loss for words. Slowly, memories of the events that had transpired began to enter his mind. He looked at the clear waters of the ocean. Instead of reflecting the sky, it reflected what Koenma was remembering. Koenma watched quietly especially the events that had transpired after he fell. He saw how Ayame and George protected him, and how Botan tried to keep the chaos contained within Ningenkai. He witnessed how Hinageshi escaped, the release of the souls inside the gates of punishment, the retaliation of the souls in the gates of paradise; how Raizen carried his body and escaped to Ningenkai with Ayame and George. He felt his eyes moisten when he watched Botan summon the river and disappear while being held by Genkai and Toguro.

"Oh Botan you didn't…" Koenma uttered as he burst into tears. He tried to wipe his tears but it just kept on coming out.

"_Koenma-sama please don't cry."_ Botan pleaded. _"I did what I need to do and at that time, it was the proper action to make."_

"But we don't know how to bring you back…" Koenma said in a disheartened tone.

"_Do not worry about it. Reikai needs you now. You are the only one who can stop the others from their plans." _Botan encouraged.

"This has to stop! I will not allow another massacre before my eyes." Koenma said with renewed determination.

"_That's much better! That's the Koenma-sama I know…the slave driver with determined looks." _Botan teased.

"I'm not a slave driver!" The Reikai leader countered. "I'll put them in their proper place and afterwards, I'll look for a solution to bring you back." He promised. "If I have to shout at the gods to bring you back, then so be it!" Koenma added. He heard a faint giggle and somehow, Koenma was relieved.

"_Koenma-sama, help is on its way but in order for them to rescue you, they need to know where they are hiding you."_ Botan explained. _"A fragment of your soul is still in your container that Ayame-san is taking care as we speak. The other was carried by the sacred guardian who attacked you in the palace and he hid it somewhere in Reikai."_

"Help huh?" Koenma snorted. "Albeit it's Yusuke and the others. I know what to do Botan." He said. Koenma then looked at the ocean again. This time, he saw his reflection on it. The ocean's still waters started to move. From a small wave to another; wave after wave, its height increased as the blue sky turned dark and lighting rolled from the heavy clouds. Koenma smirked as he saw the effects his power made to his surroundings.

"_You may not see me Koenma-sama but know that I will always be here for you."_

"Don't be so cheesy Botan." Koenma confidently remarked. He closed his eyes and started to summon his powers. "And besides, you should be telling that to Kurama, not to me." He teased. He could just imagine the blue-haired deity blushing profusely and this brought a bittersweet smile to the Reikai leader's face.

* * *

Enma and Satotsu were on their way to the Judgment Palace, Enma's former residence, when a blinding pillar of light rose from the eastern part of Reikai, where the cave of Iwadayo was located. Satotsu froze on his spot while Enma was shell shocked at the scene before them. The new and young deities of Reikai definitely have tricks on their sleeves and will fight till the bitter end.

* * *

Youko Kurama stopped on his tracks as he felt a strong ki. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yomi, Raizen and Mukuro also stopped when they felt the ki. The ki was definitely miles away from their current spot but it was powerful enough to make its presence known despite its distance. Soon, a pillar of light rose from the direction where the reikai tantei and mazoku could strongly feel the ki.

"What the hell is happening!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Don't tell me that they are still fighting in there. We're barely at the entrance to Ningenkai." He added.

"I daresay this is a bold move." Kurama coolly remarked. It caught the attention of the impatient Yusuke.

"Hey, kitsune, I know you can explain what is happening right now." Yusuke mocked. Kurama gave the latter a smoldering look.

"I think this isn't the best time to act friendly around him." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke as if telling his friend to mind his manners and language.

"At least we won't be wandering Reikai trying to look for the soul. This saves us time if I must say." Yomi commented. The kitsune-incarnate just gave a small nod of agreement to what Yomi said.

"Let's get this over and done with so I can go back to sleep." Raizen said as he braced himself to double up his speed. He inwardly commented how light he felt when he didn't have a physical container.

"Ah, the dead misses paradise." Yusuke taunted his ancestor in which the latter took the remark in good humor.

"We should proceed carefully. I don't think they'd just allow anyone near that area without putting up a desperate fight; however, I doubt it if they can even stand a chance to us." Kurama observed.

"You can leave the fighting to us in the event we ran-up with the sacred guardians' followers." Mukuro suggested. "You and Yomi are the experienced thieves here. Our fighting can serve as a distraction while you both go ahead to get Koenma's soul."

"I agree to that idea." Kuwabara said.

"I'm just wondering…" Yusuke started in a serious tone. "How can we pass the boarder of Ningenkai to Reikai of Botan placed a Kekkai between our worlds?" Yusuke inquired. His inquiry was met with silence…a long and uncomfortable silence. The question threw the kitsune-incarnate in frustration. While he hid it perfectly with his usual stoic expression, it didn't go unnoticed to Hiei how Kurama clenched his fist.

The reikai tantei and mazoku then felt another presence. Though the ki was much weaker, they sensed that it was much nearer to them. Soon, they heard the bushes rustle and the sound of a geta echoing closer and closer. Second later, a woman, whose stunning beauty could make any man's knee weak appeared before them; however, she was no damsel in distress for her eyes reflected a sharp look of intent to retaliate should any harm come to her. Her long and silky hair was fell gracefully on her back and it was as black as the night sky. Kuwabara then noticed Raizen frozen on his spot. His face, while intimidating, showed hints of surprise and unbelieving.

"Passage will be granted to anyone the deity of death treats as friends." The woman said. Kurama looked at her sharply. He was unnerved by the fact that this woman was eavesdropping on their conversation. The woman took notice of the kitsune's unwelcoming behavior but paid no attention to it. She was looking at Raizen.

"It's been a while. Have you come to hide and steal water again?" She said to him.

"Indeed it has been a while. I actually came back because I'm supposed to be enjoying afterlife in Reikai. So did the poison you had in your body kept you alive for almost an eternity, Yukinaya?" Raizen answered.

Yusuke looked at Raizen and then looked back at the woman and the back at Raizen again. Kuwabara did the same until a realization hit the both. Yusuke's eyes widened while Kuwabara shrieked…

…the woman called Yukinaya was the human female Raizen mated with thousands of years ago…she is Yusuke's ancestor as well.

* * *

Enki opened one of his eyes as he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way. He snorted loud when he felt the ki of the being approaching him. The powerful Makai leader was not intimidated at all by the display of power his opponent made. Enki rose from his seat and tapped the gravestone of his longtime friend.

"I didn't come for you." The owner of the intimidating ki said in disappointment.

"If you came here looking for revenge, you should have stayed in Reikai. Raizen is definitely feasting in whatever afterlife the Reikai judge gave him." Enki answered.

"Raizen's dead?" he remarked sounding incredulous at what he heard. Enki laughed heartily as he faced his opponent. Wearing a reiso and eboshi, Enki slightly marveled at what little changed happened in the physical appearance of his opponent. _"I guess afterlife truly provides agelessness." _He mentally commented.

"You've become a sacred guardian right? Surely you would know that the demon that tainted your fiancé is enjoying afterlife already." Enki taunted. He smirked upon seeing the irked expression of his opponent.

"The likes of him should not even be allowed to step foot in Reikai!" He shouted. "I, Masayoshi, one of three sacred guardians shall purify and rid Ningenkai and Reikai of your kind."

"If you can leave here unscathed, I think what you intend to do is possible." Enki remarked as he took a fighting stance. "However, I do not intend to allow you to walk out of Makai after all the chaos you put us through."

"Youkai are the scum of this world. They should be eliminated." Masayoshi said with malicious intent.

"And you should know how to let go and forget. Yukinaya chose to give herself up to Raizen. It was her own choice and she was not coerced to do so." Enki countered.

"She cursed her bloodline with youkai blood and allowed herself to give birth to damned half-breeds! She allowed her purity to be soiled with evil. She could have had me instead, a powerful reiki master and priest!" Masayoshi shouted as he lunged himself to attack the giant Enki. The Makai leader however was not in the mood to lose on this battle especially when it's the balance of the three worlds were on the stakes.

Speed and agility; Enki noted these few observable strengths on his opponent. If Hiei was being his usual cocky self, he would definitely fall prey to his opponent's abilities. While speed and agility were the notable strengths of Masayoshi's true abilities can only be seen with a clear mind. Enki closed his eyes and swiftly evaded the attack of his opponent. Masayoshi smirked upon realizing that Enki had figured out his abilities.

"Illusion." Masayoshi said as he swung his sword as if trying to clean invisible blood that had covered its blade. "Such an ability has fooled so many of powerful youkai who were too arrogant about their own powers." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You must agree with me though that the young are truly impulsive and proud." Enki mentioned.

"The young? All youkai are impulsive and proud." Masayoshi pointed. "You think that men fear you because of your hideous looks and powers and you toy with this very fear."

"Men use youkai to toy with their fellow men." Enki countered. "Your kind hurt our kind, drive us into despair, torture and humiliate us until we can no longer bare it. You drive us to the brink of insanity just so we can bend to what you desire…to bring havoc to Ningenkai. In the end, the blame is put on us."

"LIAR!" Masayoshi shouted angrily as he launched another attack. He was trying to catch Enki's line of vision but the Makai leader had closed his eyes and moved to dodge his attack by just listening to his movements.

"Ningen are easily driven by their emotion and useless sentiment. Sadly, you are no different. You may be a sacred guardian but your fellow guardians had just used your wanton need for revenge. You are just a tool." Enki said coolly.

"I AM NO TOOL!" Masayoshi shouted. His attacks had become clumsier as per Enki's sense. "_I see that time has not tempered your sensitivity. This was the very reason why Raizen easily defeated you thousands of years ago despite being more powerful than him"._ Enki mentally said.

"So tell me Masayoshi, why didn't your fellow guardians inform you that Raizen's dead? That he may either be in one of the gates of punishment or paradise?" Enki questioned. "Tell me why they made you believe that Raizen is still here in Makai?" Enki asked. Sensing an opening, the giant Makai leader threw a punch hitting the gut of Masayoshi. The sacred guardian grunted and was sent flying a few meters away from Raizen's grave site. Trying to regain control of his numb body, Masayoshi was able to do a quick somersault and was able to land with ease on a trunk of a huge tree. He was shaken by the barrage of questions Enki had thrown on him. He had one of his hands cover his face as memories from the past flood through his mind.

"_Why? Why have you given your purity to that…that creature?" He questioned. She had her back on him. _

"_I never agreed to become your wife Masayoshi-sama." She answered simply. "I do not have to explain myself to you."_

"_Yukinaya, I can give you everything you want. Your abilities will be of great use-"_

"_That's the only reason you wanted to marry me Masayoshi-sama. It's my abilities to create healing potions and poisons that you want and not me." Yukinaya pointed out. _

"_Do you doubt my feelings for your Yukinaya?" He questioned._

"_Yes for I never believe that any man who proposed to me had genuine feelings for me. They were only after my abilities or my physical appearance." Yukinaya answered. _

"_That vile creature was after your physical appearance as well! He will discard you once you've become wrinkly and old." Masayoshi pointed._

"_At least no other man would take interest on me and I can leave in peace." She countered. _

"_I shall avenge your purity and my pride for he has taken you away from me." Masayoshi declared._

"_I doubt that you'd win against him." Yukinaya coolly remarked. _

_ The next few months were agonizing on the high priest's end. Each night, he would see the vile creature he detested enter the small garden of Yukinaya's house. He watched them and cursed Yukinaya for sullying herself with vile blood. One summer evening, Masayoshi heard Yukinaya cry out in pain as she was delivering her child, the fruit of her and that vile creature's nightly escapade. Upon hearing the cries of the newly born child, only one thought entered his mind._

"_Purification…rid this world of all the impure ones."_

_ And a surge of unknown energy flowed through him. He felt his blood boil and rush all over his body. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes, clouding his vision. Drawing his holy sword from its hilt, Masayoshi came out of the bushes he was hiding and attacked Yukinaya and her newborn child; however, his sword was blocked and he felt blood spurt on his reiso. The vile creature was blocking him. _

"_Be gone vile creature!" He shouted. "All impurities must be purified. That woman, her child and you should be eliminated permanently."_

"_You're in a hurry to die young priest." The creature remarked. "You maybe a priest but I am not afraid of you." _

"_Hmmm?" A smile crossed the face of the vile creature as he pushed Masayoshi with very little effort. He then licked the wound inflicted by the holy sword on his arm. "You may call your sword holy but its blade doesn't taste like it." The creature mocked. _

"_How dare you?!" Masayoshi billowed. Anger was sifting through every fiber of his being. Blinded by his hatred for the creature standing before him and fueled by the new found powers within him, Masayoshi attacked the youkai who dared to steal his intended from him. The youkai easily dodged Masayoshi's aimless swinging and smirked at the high priest's frustration of being unable to land one fatal blow on him. _

"_You are not very bright at all. Aren't you a high priest?" The youkai taunted. "If I were in your position, I would have used some sort of majutsu or genjutsu. You aren't a good in kenjutsu afterall." He added. His taunt only added to the increasing hatred and anger of Masayoshi. Shivering with uncontrollable emotions, Masayoshi's gaze again fell on Yukinaya and her newborn child. Yukinaya just stared at him with confidence and utter distaste for what he had become as she cuddled the child closer to her._

"_That child should not exist. That child should be killed!" Masayoshi announced as he launched an attack towards the temporarily helpless Yukinaya. The youkai however was not about to allow any harm to fall on his child and its mother. Using his godspeed, the youkai appeared before Masayoshi, his hand turned to sharp claws and easily penetrated Masayoshi's body. _

"_While sentiments and emotions are considered as strengths of ningen, those two are like double-edge blades. Too much or too little of it is too fatal and a perfect example of it is you." The youkai whispered to Masayoshi as he effortlessly tossed him. Darkness soon followed and Masayoshi felt a numbing cold cover his body. _

Enki watched his opponent as he stood still on the tree he had landed after receiving one of his power punches. He was quite disappointed that despite the number of years the former high priest and now sacred guardian had, it did too little to develop his wisdom. Masayoshi could still be easily swayed by his emotions. His abilities may have improved but his sensibilities clouds his logic most of the time.

* * *

Kuwabara was willing to bet on his pride that he almost saw Yusuke faint upon realizing that the woman who appeared before them is his ancestor, Raizen's "unofficial" mate. While the rest shared in the utter surprise of Yusuke, Kurama was increasingly becoming impatient. Every second they spend standing in idle is a second wasted in accomplishing their task. He was able to make his impatience under his usual stoic facial expression but he could feel every fiber of his being seeping with irritation.

"_It's alright…everything will work out for the best."_ Kurama looked around him. He swore he just heard someone talk with him but it seems like the others did not hear what he had just heard.

"_It's alright Kurama."_ Said by the voice; a soft, sweet and gentle sounding voice. The kitsune-incarnate could not explain what he was feeling but he somehow felt a certain degree of calmness took over him.

"I'm afraid my mortal body no longer exists. This is merely a vessel provided by Reikai to its ferry girls." Yukinaya explained. "However, I am not the same as the other ferry girls, for my assignment is at the entrance of the river. I guide the wandering souls." Yukinaya explained. "Since my mistress, the goddess of death Botan, had awakened the river, you cannot go inside Reikai taking your usual route whenever Koenma-sama summons you or whenever you just want to visit." She added.

"You've become a shinigami…" Raizen uttered. Yukinaya nodded.

"So where the hell are we supposed to enter?!" Yusuke billowed in frustration. Upon hearing Yukinaya's explanation, Kurama deduced the real role of Yukinaya.

"Woman, you're the one who ferries the souls of those who had already been judged prior to their demise. You show them the bridge they need to cross in order to enter the place they have been rewarded to spend their afterlife." Kurama deduced.

"Indeed I am kitsune." Yukinaya affirmed with a smile on her beautiful face. "The river may be popularly known as the Styx but it has another name, Sanzu. Those who have been judged prior to their death, their souls are allowed to roam around until they find the entrance to the river. My work is to give them directions towards the bridge they are to cross in order to arrive at the gates of paradise or punishment." Yukinaya explained.

"Sanzu? Doesn't it mean three? But there's only paradise and punishment?" Mukuro pointed out.

"There are souls that are rewarded greatly, those who are offered positions to be part of the Reikai either as sacred guardians, ferry girls or guards." Yukinaya explained. "Those who showed kindness, served their fellow ningen/youkai or made sacrifices for the well-being of others are always being rewarded greatly by Reikai. On the other hand, those who have committed grave atrocities in their life are sent straight to the deepest recesses of the gates of punishment; however, there are those who choose or allowed to wander first and at the end of their wandering, the come to the entrance of Reikai."

"Woman…" Kurama narrowed his eyes as if trying to decipher whether to believe the explanation of Yukinaya or not. Yukinaya looked at her, challenging the smoldering look he was giving her.

"_You can trust her. She'll lead the way." _ Kurama heard the voice again. He wondered if he was the only one who heard it but he noticed Yukinaya smiling at him.

"You can hear her don't you?" Yukinaya stated as she walked ahead of the group. "Follow me, I'll show you the way to Reikai. Your friend awaits you at the other side of the river. The Sanzu Shidan will not attack you as long as all of you are recognized by your friend. She temporarily holds my goddess' scythe."

"What does she mean by '_you can hear her'_ eh?" Yusuke nudged the kitsune-incarnate unafraid of the deadly aura around Kurama.

"_Please save Koenma-sama. This will end when we seize Koenma-sama's soul and fuse it with what remains in his container. I have complete trust in you…in all of you."_ The voice said again. Kurama halted for a second which made the others confused.

"Botan…" He said fondly. Yukinaya just smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Hiei. Yukinaya however was perceptive enough to know that she was being closely watched by Hiei. She smirked at the fire demon.

"Your friend there can hear my mistress." Yukinaya simply stated as she resumed walking. All of them need not to be told twice. While confused at what Yukinaya said, they decided to follow her and allowed a question to be left unanswered.

* * *

Somewhere in a place where the ocean and the sky seemed to meet, a small island lies isolated in the vast bodies of water that surrounded it. In the middle of the island, is a hill with a tree on its peak and its surrounding is filled with flowers of every kind and green grass. Under the shade of the tree, a young woman with blue hair and amethyst eyes sat contently. She was approached by a handsome young man with jet black hair and eyes as clear as the skies.

"My lady, are you well?" The young man asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Sanzu, you worry too much. I'm fine. I'm sorry to have awakened you though." She answered wistfully.

"It is my duty to answer to my mistress' call. It should be me who should apologize for I have to keep your soul hear and your body hidden in the deepest part of my stream." Sanzu said in a melancholic tone.

"It's worth it Sanzu. I believe in them. I believe in Kurama. He…they will be able to save Koenma-sama." The young woman turned to Sanzu and held one of his hands with reverence. "Thank you for still allowing me to converse with them Sanzu. I know it will cost me more of my soul's energy and will truly dim my chances of waking up, but I need to do something to help them."

Sanzu smiled at his lady as he took the hand that held his and kissed the back of it. "My lady is truly selfless. You would gladly throw away your existence for the sake of others; however, I cannot bear to see them sad in the event that you can't be brought back so please my lady, save your energy as well lest the energy in your vessel will be exhausted and it will truly disappear. You have used so much already when you created the kekkai and summoned me."

"Sanzu, don't let our enemies pass your stream ok?" Botan pleaded. Sanzu was taken aback for she appeared to have disregarded his plea to save her energy. "Don't harm Kurama and the others ok?"

"This Kurama is truly important to you my lady." Sanzu pointed out which made the young woman blush. "I've watched you countless of times weeping for this being. My streams have cradled your tears." Sanzu gently touched the young woman's face. "If my lady wishes for their protection, then my stream and the shidan will not harm them."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "Ne, Sanzu, in the event that my vessel disappears, will you stay here with me?"

Sanzu nodded "Yes my lady Botan. I will not leave you alone."

_**Three Years Ago…**_

_ There was an old saying that it was lonely to be on top. Most of the time, you are alone while you look down and watch everything unfold before your eyes. Botan could not help but agree to that old saying. Being the goddess of death, it allowed her to see everything in Ningenkai and Makai. However, every time she watched a certain red-head in Ningenkai, she could not help but feel a pang of pain grip her heart as if squeezing it until it can no longer beat. She felt robbed of the happiness that was supposed to be hers whenever she sees the radiant smile on the face of the red-head's companion. _

"_Your chose this you idiot!" Botan berated herself. "You should be happy for them. You and Kurama were just friends. Nothing more and nothing less." She told herself. She was sitting on the river bank, trying to calm her nerves from the increasing amount of work before her. She forced herself to smile. But no matter how hard she stretched her facial muscles to show her usual smile, she couldn't because she could feel her heart being constricted. _

"_Oh who am I kidding!" She shouted to no one. "I give up! I won't deny it anymore. I am in love with Kurama." She declared as she shut her eyes tightly and allowed the tears to flow out. Wishing that by the time she finished crying, she'll be numbed of the pain that gripped her at that moment. Her tears fell on the serene river, creating ripples to its calm waters. _

_ Somewhere in an unseen land, a young man watched Botan cry on the reflection on the crystal clear ocean. He was standing by the beach as he heard his mistress voice. He was fond of his present mistress and admired her greatly for her gentleness. He thought it ironical that she was called the goddess of death when she was the very opposite of it. She was warm, caring and friendly. He witnessed how she treated her ferry girls with utmost respect. He listened eagerly whenever she dropped by his river banks and talked endlessly of what had happened. Oh, if only he could touch her and comfort her in her great time of sadness. _

_ The pain of unrequited love, he was no stranger to that feeling._

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First and foremost, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm so sorry if took me so long to update. I was just so lazy over the holidays and then when work resumed, I was swamped by pending work and new tasks T_T Sorry, I am very very very sorry!

Your reviews are one of the best gifts I received during Christmas!

**Cherry1129:** Wow, thank you! Hope this update gave you the goosebumps again

**Sweetcanines:** I'm afraid I left another cliff hanger ^^

**Skrom and Carol:** Thank you for leaving your comments! My readers' comments are my number one source of motivation.

**Butsuhika-san:** Finally! I was able to use Sanzu Thank you so much and your review means so much. My heart swells with joy and appreciation from your observations. I'm humbled at the same time because of the wonderful things you have mentioned. I cannot thank you enough. I look forward for your reviews.

**Smexy Kitten:** I actually browsed your profile page one time and read the fanfictions you published I hope you keep on writing.

**Jiejie galunggong: ** Kababayan, sana di ka nainip sa pag-aantay ng update. Sorry, busy talaga nung mga nakaraang buwana. Hay alam mo naman kapag end of the year and start of the year, ga-bundok ang trabaho. Hope you'll enjoy this newest chapter and I apologize for the cliffie ^^!

**Thornspike:** Kababayan! Don't worry, nagtu-tumbling din ako every time I meet a kababayan here in . Hope you'll enjoy this newest chapter.

**Kinishira, heartluv, Kurama M. Kitsune, Ryuukoshi, Blindhuntress, Twisted Musalih:** Thank you, thank you so much! Please, I hope you will not get tired of waiting for an update. I'll try to update as often as I can. I really hate it when I leave a project unfinished. I owe so much to the readers and the least I can do is to see this project until its completion. I hope I did not disappoint you (and everyone) with this chapter.

**Guests and readers whom I was not able to mention:** Please know that my utmost appreciation and sincerest gratitude are always with you! You truly motivate and encourage me to continue to write. I'll keep the updates coming and I apologize if it takes me sometime before I can post anything.

Please pray for me as well dear readers. Our written comprehensive examinations in the graduate school will be next month, for two Saturdays. We have review sessions every weekend. Likewise, I have several training sessions to facilitate as well so as you can guess, I'm in for another hectic schedule. I don't mind though cause I enjoy being busy. It's just sad though for it will take me time before I can update again. But please, I hope you will not get tired of reading this fanfiction. I'll really see this project of mine until its completion.

Oooh has anyone here reads Rin x Sesshomaru fanfictions? I've been addicted with fanfics of these Inuyasha characters. I highly recommend **"Promise" by Eun Jung**. I got hooked with Aoshi x Misao fanfiction as well after watching Rurouni Kenshin live-action last December 2012. Man! That was the best movie adaptation of an anime I had ever seen! (Fan girl mode and squealing in delight). Sato Takeru just nailed his portrayal of Kenshin and I soooooo love him! I was just disappointed Aoshi wasn't there T_T. I hope that if there's a sequel, Hayami Mokomichi could play Aoshi Shinomori. I'll truly be in anime paradise if that happens. I'm a huge Hayami Mokomichi fan ever since I watched him in Absolute Boyfriend, Oh My Girl and Hammer Session. If you are a fan of Aoshi x Misao pairing, please try reading "**Those Who Goes Overseas"** by **Lapiz Lazuli Luna** and **"You Who Never Arrived"** by** AnnabelleG**. If you are a Misao x Soujiro Seta pairing fan, I recommend **"Two Silent Feet"** by **Linhlea** and **"Crimson Skies"** by **chibi-angel3**.

Falling for the First Time by Princess Animeiija has been updated! Yehey! Switching to reader mode See you next time everyone. Your comments are very much appreciated so please, leave one after reading this newest chapter

Yours truly,

Danielle Winters


End file.
